Legacy
by Nigelcat1
Summary: A Harry is rescued story. A greedy Vernon sees a way to make a lot of money and get rid of the Freak as a bonus. But he is too greedy, meets his match with the Goblins and ends up causing more trouble for himself and Dumbledore. Bashing as usual.
1. Chapter 1 - Gotcha

LEGACY

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Note: Although I have completed several stories and/or started a sequel for some, I have noticed that many of my stories aren't read very much, reviewed or followed. I also still have my writer's block. Therefore, I have looked through some unpublished stories of three or more chapters and submit them and see if they get a better reception. Thank you for your attention to this matter.

Chapter 1 – Gotcha

Vernon Dursley was not an honest man. Oh he was a lot of things, most of them not good, but honest he definitely wasn't. A little thing like his WORD – even his SOLEMN WORD OF HONOR – wasn't worth the paper it was printed on but then again, Vernon never put anything in writing if he could help it, unless he could benefit from it like an order for the drills he sold. Even then the fine print should be carefully read just so there weren't any "mistakes" or "misunderstandings" made.

The way he looked at it the saying "Cheaters never prosper" didn't refer to him as he had and would continue to cheat his entire life especially when he wouldn't be caught. He cheated on his income taxes, his faithful wife and everybody else. Had he been born a wizard he would have emulated the 'late' Lord Voldemort and tried to cheat death. So far he had succeeded with his dishonesty and the few times he had been caught he had always managed to weasel his way out of it. Until now as he had made a very bad mistake, namely, he tried to cheat persons who any fool should know that you don't cross unless you had a death wish.

Vernon Dursley had a "special source of income" which was done on a cash only basis, namely he received £1,000 per month ever since his freakish orphaned nephew-by-marriage was left on his doorstep. Since the child was a FREAK, "IT" was immediately dropped off at an orphanage despite the compulsion charm cast on the letter which had been the only source of information concerning the identity of the boy and announcing the death of his parents. His wife had read the letter and had to obey but Vernon wouldn't look at it and forced her to burn it, therefore he wasn't "compelled" to obey and he immediately dropped the "THING" off at an orphanage in the worse part of London, thinking that those Freaks should be grateful he hadn't drown IT and was showing the creature more mercy than IT deserved.

Unfortunately, three days later, the BEAST was returned to them by the Freak Vernon called the "King of the Freaks" and the Freak who had left IT in their care. Vernon didn't know just how lucky he was as most people didn't cross the Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore and lived not to regret it. If the truth were to be known the "Light Leader" was even worse than the recently deceased Dark Lord Voldemort. But Dumbledore was feeling "merciful" – for him at least and decided to make it worth the Dursleys' while by making certain deals.

The only one Petunia Dursley knew about was the monetary one, which meant that they would receive £500 per month in cash (and thus not reportable to the taxman) to keep and raise her orphaned nephew according to the way Dumbledore wanted. Actually they would be getting £1,000 a month but Vernon told her it was only £500 and she would definitely not know about the other deals made between the two unethical men.

Due to the way Dumbledore wanted the boy raised, Vernon was able to collect other monies due to having to do cover-ups when the child did acts of freakishness (usually to save his life) and as bribes to smooth things over due to this, that and the other things which were necessary so that the BEAST could be raised according to the deals.

In any event, the Dursleys received money, had a virtual slave, Petunia got a form of revenge against her magical sister, Dudley got a punching bag and Vernon got to hurt, abuse and humiliate a child whose freakishness soon cured any unavoidable injuries IT received from "playing with Dudley and his friends" or Vernon working out his frustrations when something in his life didn't go as planned. The Dursleys benefitted, the King of the Freaks was pleased and the FREAK was made to suffer because IT was cursed (or rather blessed) with MAGIC.

This past year the FREAK finally went off to that unholy, abominable school of his and even though he wasn't living with them they still received the money and would until IT graduated from the freakish school. It was now June, 1992 and the FREAK was due back and Vernon had figured out that besides the extra "expenses" received to pay for the "accidents" roughly £128,000 had been given to the Dursleys for "raising" the BEAST, when the BEAST finally graduated (if IT lived that long), the Dursleys should be receiving roughly another £84,000. Therefore, by June 1998 Vernon would have made approximately £212,000 for putting up with the FREAK.

His only regret was that he hadn't been able to get an increase because the King of the Freaks told him that the "extra expenses" needed to be paid due to the Dursleys' "over-enthusiasm" in raising the BEAST. Apparently the King of the Freaks had also been keeping records and from November 1, 1982 through July 31, 1991 when the BEAST was finally allowed to know about Magic and go to that school, an additional £17,000 had to be paid to Vernon "to take care of things" as well as Dumbledore having to interrupt his busy schedule to cast a bit (or rather a lot) of magic to do further cover-ups. No doubt before June 1998, more "extra expenses" would need to be paid out so no raises would be considered.

Vernon knew he shouldn't be greedy but he was, as that was his nature. However, he grudgingly accepted the fact that he was making out very well not only monetarily but having his bits of fun abusing the boy and teaching Dudley how to be "a real man" by torturing his cousin. Nevertheless, if it were possible to make more money he was more than willing to double-cross Dumbledore and throw the FREAK to the wolves or other Freaks if a better offer came his way.

And it had as in March 1992 that he had a meeting with a potential new client and had received a very attractive offer from a Mr. Goldgrabber.

He had met Mr. Goldgrabber, an odd looking man, in a private room at a very posh restaurant (Mr. Goldgrabber's treat) and after the drinks and the food was received, instead of talking about the creation of specialized drills, the conversation turned to Vernon's freakish nephew. Apparently Mr. Goldgrabber was a Freak. Actually he was a Goblin wearing a glamour, which the creature had the decency to explain to Vernon after Vernon had been frozen and silenced in his chair since he had started to throw a fit as well as beginning to curse the creature out. He was a Muggle and didn't know any better to insult and curse at a Goblin especially one of Goldgrabber's status but Goldgrabber had business to do and needed the Muggle's assistance hence Vernon not being cursed to hell and back.

"We know all about your nephew as well as your agreement with Dumbledore" the now unglamoured Goblin told him. "You probably don't care that the agreement you have with that…wizard" the Goblin spat out "is completely illegal, but since he has great power in the magical world and has no ethics whatsoever, he has been able to get away with it. However, that will soon change and unless you want to suffer the consequences when he falls, you will take the deal my clients are offering. It will be to your advantage as you will have access to a large amount of 'tax-free' money – more than you will ever receive from Dumbledore."

The **more tax-free money** immediately got Vernon's attention and the creature released him from the magic he had cast on Vernon and told him of the terms – and conditions – of the deal that Vernon "would be a total fool not to accept" especially if he knew what was good for him.

Simply put, the creature knew that the most money Vernon would from now on be receiving for "raising Harry Potter" would be a maximum of £84,000 and "that is if the boy lives until June 30, 1998" the creature told him. "No doubt Dumbledore failed to mention that should the boy die, flee from Dumbledore's control or be…incarcerated…all payments of money would immediately cease and the chances of the boy actually dying, fleeing or being wrongfully jailed are very great. Then you would lose all."

That had made sense to Vernon and he had never considered that the Freak would actually die, probably at that freakish school of his especially when the creature added that the boy was in serious danger at that school and had already nearly died twice as far as the creature knew.

All Vernon had to do to earn £100,000 immediately was for him and Petunia to sign a document giving up all claim to Harry James Potter and when he picked the boy up from King's Cross Station on the last day of his school term he would drive the boy to a pre-arranged place, turn him and the document over to the creature and receive the money, leave and never have to deal with the boy or Dumbledore ever again.

"Instead of hoping the boy **survived** until June, 1998 and **waiting** for the £84,000 you would receive by then, you get the £84,000 now as well as an extra £16,000 for 'your trouble' as well as being offered other inducements to sweeten the deal."

"What other inducements?" Vernon greedily asked.

"In case you fear Dumbledore and any retaliation he might decide to do to you – not that he could _legally_ do so, but just in case – we will arrange to purchase your house and all of its furnishings if you wish and relocate you and your family. You will finally be able to leave the prison which has become your home since Dumbledore will not let you leave Privet Drive for reasons that he refuses to explain. It is known that you have wanted to upgrade your living conditions for some time but have been unable to do so. We will find you a house more suitable to the increased status you have now and relocate you to another country and find you a new job and even give you and your family a new identity if necessary."

Vernon had to admit that it was a very generous offer and there were only three conditions he had to adhere to. The first was that he definitely could not contact Dumbledore "just in case you would be foolish enough to try and broker a better deal" he was warned. The second was that he could not tell his wife as she might object or alert Dumbledore. The third was that there would be no further negotiations as he was being offered was extremely attractive deal and he would not do better – especially with Dumbledore.

He had until June 1st to accept or reject the deal but should he decline and alert Dumbledore that he had been approached, the creature showed his horrible fangs and told him that he would regret it to his dying day which might come sooner – very sooner – than expected.

Vernon left the meeting deep in thought (after having several more drinks and an expensive, very rich dessert because the creature was paying). He had already decided to accept the offer but was trying to figure out a way of having his cake and eating it too, namely getting more money. He would never admit it but he did fear Dumbledore because Vernon feared magic having seen what it could do. They had to live at Privet Drive to be protected from the Freaks who had killed Petunia's sister as there was some sort of spell cast on the house or something like that which protected them all.

On June 1st he had another meeting with the creature (at the same restaurant with the creature again buying). He wanted to read over the contract and then reasonably requested an advance of some of the money as a matter of good faith. He wanted £50,000 now and the rest when he turned over the boy. Much haggling was done and Vernon only received £20,000 and a few more threats not to betray the creature and his clients. He had to take the contract home and have Petunia sign it just before Vernon went to pick up the boy so that she couldn't talk him out of it or alert Dumbledore. Once the boy was delivered to this restaurant and the contract was reviewed, Vernon would receive the remainder of the money and be free to get on with his life. At least Vernon had £20,000 which only he knew about.

By the time he had to pick up the Freak, he had come up with a plan. He told Petunia she had to sign the contract and why. Naturally she warned him that "We can't cross the King of the Freaks – we just can't" but he ignored her concerns and forced her to sign. Then he casually mentioned the restaurant where he was to take the boy. He had done all of this the night before so that Petunia would have time to contact Dumbledore so the boy could be rescued. The creature couldn't blame him if his wife contacted Dumbledore at the last minute now could It. He would have the £20,000 and just hope the boy would live until June 1998. He would still be £4,000 to the good over the deal he had made with the creature and they would have the Freak to use and abuse and perhaps maybe finally earn a raise. Nothing could go wrong.

Now anybody with an ounce of sense knows that if you say "Nothing can go wrong" it will and it did. Once Harry Potter had gone to Hogwarts the Goblins finally knew where he lived. They hadn't known due to the spells Dumbledore had placed on the boy and Privet Drive. They knew that they and wizards couldn't get past the wards without alerting Dumbledore. They also knew that no magical article such as a rune (even a Goblin-made rune) could be placed anywhere near the house without Dumbledore knowing. However, a little thing like that never stopped a Goblin especially when money, honor and…revenge…were involved.

Therefore at the earliest possible moment, the Goblins hired a Muggle specialist. One night the Dursleys went out to an important dinner and were gone for hours. The Muggle snuck into the house and placed Muggle "bugs" all over and bugged the phones. The Dursleys wouldn't know about them or find them and Dumbledore definitely wouldn't know about the Muggle "magic" or would have ignored it if he had believing that his magic would conquer anything a Muggle could produce. The Goblins learned much from these bugs especially Vernon breaking part of the deal. Therefore they were able to prevent Petunia from contacting Dumbledore.

Unknown to everybody, Petunia did have a way of contacting Dumbledore. Fawkes could be summoned if Petunia pressed an amulet which the King of the Freaks had given her. It would notify Fawkes who could flash to the Dursleys within seconds and he would look at the situation and determine if there was an emergency or if Petunia just needed to send a letter or make a report. It had saved Harry's life many a time when Vernon "got careless" or Dumbledore had to bail them out. That was how Petunia had been able to send the "Christmas present of 50 pence" to Harry his first year. Since the Goblins had bugged the house, they found out about it and had their Muggle agent snuck into the house shortly before May 1st to replace the item with a fake because they knew Vernon would develop what he called "a cunning plan" in an attempt to double-cross the Goblins.

But the likes of Vernon Dursley couldn't pull a fast one on the Goblins and he also couldn't read the fine print of the contract he had signed negating the payment in full if _he even tried_ to welch on the deal.

And that was what happened. He picked his nephew up at the station told him to "shut up and not ask any questions and drove him to the restaurant. The boy gathered his trunk and owl cage and followed his uncle in knowing that he was up to something as Vernon would never treat Harry to a meal especially at such a posh restaurant.

The Goblin was waiting for them in the private room and Harry was shocked to see the creature and then heard Vernon say "Here's the $##*#&& now where is my money" but the Goblin merely waved his hand and petrified Vernon. Then two other Goblins appeared and grabbed Harry, his trunk and Hedwig in her cage and portkeyed away from the room into the pre-arranged, highly secured conference room where several surprises awaited him.

After they left Goldgrabber retrieved the signed contract from Vernon and looked down on him and then with a wave of his hand replayed Vernon's conversation with Petunia. "This took place last night against our deal. You knew she could contact Dumbledore and would do so as soon as possible. Then you could blame her for Dumbledore and his minions showing up and grabbing Harry."

Vernon never expected that nor did he expect that a "worthless, ugly, sub-human creature" such as Mr. Goldgrabber would find out his little trick. He was also very surprised when the creature said "Read the copy of the initial contract you signed in May and this time, read the fine print. Since you violated the contract, you will not receive the £80,000 and as you and your wife have already signed the last magic-based contract we, on behalf of our clients, have gotten permanent LEGAL custody of the boy. Also, with your signing of the contracts, there isn't anything Dumbledore can do to reverse the boy's new custody…except maybe avenging himself on you and your wife."

The creature smiled his hideous smile and dropped Vernon's copies of the contracts. He told him "You will be able to move again in an hour so GOOD LUCK EXPLAINING TO DUMBLEDORE! Did you know that he can read minds and wizards have a truth serum which can force ANYBODY – especially Muggles – to tell the truth." He then disappeared into thin air like Harry, the owl and the other creatures had leaving Vernon wondering how he was going to get out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Rescue

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – The Rescue

Harry had been stunned as soon as the portkey delivered him to a strange room. This was mostly because Goblins didn't want to hear let alone answer the multitude of questions the boy would naturally have. It just made things so much simpler because there was a lot to be done as soon as possible.

The next thing was looking through his trunk to find a certain item, namely the Invisibility Cloak. Everything else was kept for destruction except for the now naked, glasses-less Harry and a stunned Hedwig. This was because EVERYTHING the boy called his own had trackers on it from his raggedy underwear to Dudley's cast offs. Even his glasses had trackers and so did Hedwig but hopefully the charms could be removed from the owl at the same time the trackers and other illegal magics were removed from her master.

A full medical scan was done on the boy by a Goblin healer and Apollo Gustave, the Head Healer from St. Mungo's. An Unspeakable (again a trustworthy one) checked for the magics while the healers checked his medical history. Everybody from Goblins to humans was at first shocked then extremely angry. After the scans the Head of the DMLE (Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement), Amelia Bones arrived to be shown the results of the scans and, much to her shock, to see the naked body of the unconscious child and all of the old scars and other disturbing things which had been done to his body.

She was disgusted at what she saw and asked if the Goblins, healers and others present would allow her to send for Coralee Barclay, the Head of Child Services at the Ministry of Magic as well as two trustworthy Aurors so that an official documentation could be made. Pictures would be taken and seven copies of EVERYTHING would be made and distributed to various places because as everybody present knew, "Things had a way of disappearing and people forgot very important things when Albus Dumbledore was involved – especially when it concerned Harry Potter."

After all of that was done the still unconscious boy was taken to a fortified, untraceable room so that some of the much needed healing could be done. He wouldn't be awake for it as removing the illegal magic placed on him for so many years would be long, painful and more difficult than usual since with the exception of two glamours all of the magic had Dumbledore's magical signature. Harry and Hedwig would stay at the bank in rooms hidden deep underground for two weeks to recover and so some of the potions being administered directly into the child's stomach could begin to work. The trackers were successfully removed from the owl and she stayed to watch over "her owlet" while he slept on oblivious to everything.

A very guilty Vernon went back to his home and tried to explain what happened to his wife. She hadn't been pleased with Vernon's scheme and knew it was doomed to failure but at least they would have £100,000 so that Vernon could take an extended leave of absence from work and the three Dursleys could hide out until it all blew over. In fact she had spent the morning packing necessities for a quick get-a-way. But then he had to tell her that there was NO MONEY because SHE HAD VIOLATED the contract. As he had never told her about the £20,000 deposit (in case he had to flee to save his own hide) this really came as a shock to her. However, Vernon was really out of luck as she knew and told him that IT WAS HIS FAULT and they still better leave town fast so that the King of the Freaks couldn't find them.

For several weeks Dumbledore was oblivious to Harry being missing for several reasons. The first was attending the meetings of the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW") as he was the Supreme Mugwump of that organization. He left Hogwarts one day after school let out. However, after Fawkes dropped him off at the ICW, where he always made a grand, rub-your-nose-in-the-dirt entrance via his own personal PHOENIX FAMILIAR, Fawkes flew back to Hogwarts to watch the many monitors in the Headmaster's office which tracked and monitored Harry Potter's every movement. If any of them went off Fawkes knew to first investigate the matter at the Dursleys, rescue the boy if need be and then fetch his master.

However, the Goblins had kept Petunia's amulet which summoned Fawkes and after Dumbledore left (thanks to the Goblins' spy at Hogwarts) they used the amulet to summon Fawkes who immediately and unknowingly answered the call and flashed into a secure room at Gringotts where he was immediately knocked unconscious. After the room was further secured so that the Phoenix couldn't escape, he was forced into a burning day. He couldn't answer Dumbledore's call in that condition and if he wasn't spelled within 24 hours to remain Dumbledore's familiar, he would be free. It was his choice but until the Goblins were finished the bird wasn't going anywhere.

With Fawkes safely out of the way, at midnight a disillusioned house elf snuck into the Headmaster's office, made certain all of the portraits were asleep and then replaced all of the monitors with authentic looking fakes. He then took them to Gringotts for examination and eventual destruction. Luck was with everybody as Dumbledore had no clue that anything was wrong until he called Fawkes to pick him up from the ICW. When the bird didn't come within an hour Dumbledore began to worry a bit. He knew the bird was due for a burning day but thought he had a few months left before it happened. He had to take an international portkey home (which he made himself) and there was no Fawkes. However, the monitors were working fine so he didn't worry too much.

He had to look for the bird as well as seeing that the Dursleys' "payment" was made, so instead of Fawkes he had to use a trustworthy school owl. As long as the Dursleys got their money, they wouldn't harm Harry – too much – and the monitors would alert him to danger so he attended to other things. He definitely would have worried if he knew that once the monitors were replaced, Amelia Bones, a few trustworthy Aurors and two Unspeakables were finally able to pay a visit to 4 Privet Drive and have a "chat" with the Dursleys and investigate the famous blood wards which protected Harry Potter. Unfortunately for the Dursleys, they were still at home because Vernon couldn't get an extended leave of absence at the current time, especially when he didn't have a good excuse to have one. Besides they didn't have enough money for an extended holiday (Vernon still hid the £20,000) as they had had a lot of unexpected expenses such as paying a large bribe to Smeltings so that Dudley could go back to school next year, as he had flunked half his exams. A tutor had to be hired to teach the boy who didn't want to be taught and that was another large expense.

Petunia might have feared dealing with Albus Dumbledore but she would have gladly been satisfied with him instead of dealing with Amelia Bones, Coralee Barclay and the Muggleborn members of Scotland Yard who showed up on her doorstep. Many "interesting things" were found which resulted in all three Dursleys being taken away in a police van for "questioning" much to the delight of the neighborhood. Unfortunately, the police wouldn't tell anybody anything, especially the very nosy, little old lady who was bothering them demanding answers or at least was until she was recognized by one of the Muggleborns as Mrs. Figg, a Squib and well-known minion of Dumbledore. The old lady was also taken in for questioning so that she couldn't notify Dumbledore. Amelia Bones promised her cats would be cared for.

Dumbledore only found out about Harry being missing when he sent his private elf to withdraw some money from Harry's trust vault only to have the hysterical elf return screaming "Goblins say there is no Harry Potter anymore and no one can access his vault not even the Greatest Wizard since Merlin, Albus Dumbledore." The poor elf then fainted.

A very angry Dumbledore immediately went to Gringotts to correct the situation. He was told the same. This only made him angrier especially when the Potter Accounts Manager personally came out to the banking floor and ordered the old $*##*&& BE THROWN OUT OF GRINGOTTS. "But I am ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (and he listed his many names, honors and titles) and I AM HARRY POTTER'S MAGICAL GUARDIAN AND I DEMAND…."

"No you are not now nor have ever been the _boy known as Harry Potter's_ AUTHORIZED AND LEGAL GUARDIAN as you sealed the Last Will of James Potter and simply appointed yourself his guardian. The child known to the world as Harry James Potter DOES NOT EXIST and never has and well you know it!"

That got the attention of everybody in the bank especially one Rita Skeeter, reporter, snoop and gossip hound extraordinaire who managed to remain in the bank after Dumbledore was publically and rudely thrown out of Gringotts and warned never to return or "face Goblin justice" as he was currently being investigated by the Goblins AND the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately all Rita could report was what she had heard as the Goblins were closed lipped and threw her out but a lot nicer than they had Dumbledore.

It was enough to start tongues wagging and in some places cause actual panic – such as Hogwarts and the home of the Weasleys, strong and faithful supporters of Dumbledore and the only family allowed access to the boy. Dumbledore stormed into the Ministry and using his clout as the Chief of the Wizengamot demanded Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge's assistance with the slander and scandal he had received and the evident endangerment of the Boy-Who-Lived.

For once in his life Fudge knew more that was going on in Magical Britain than Dumbledore and he really didn't want to see the wizard but the old coot broke into his office anyway demanding answers and assistance. But even the now knowledgeable Fudge would be shocked when he read the next day's _Daily Prophet_.


	3. Chapter 3 - The News Hits the Fan

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – The News Hits the Fan

Harry didn't remember much of what happened next probably because he was immediately stunned and all sorts of tests were done on him. After 17 days he woke up to the hoots of Hedwig a new boy – in more ways than one. He immediately felt the difference as he knew he didn't have his glasses on yet he could see perfectly. Hedwig had flown over to him once he awakened and began to preen his hair.

He tried sitting up but was dizzy and Hedwig kept preening and cooing as if she was trying to calm him down.

"What's going on girl? Where is Uncle Vernon? How did we get here and where are we?" he asked, not expecting an answer but he had to ask someone.

His question was about to be answered as the door opened and in walked a medi-witch. She cheerily asked him if he was feeling alright and if he thought he could handle some food. "As you are eating, I will alert your relatives that you have awaken." With that said she left.

Harry sighed heavily. The only relatives he had were the Dursleys and he really didn't want to see them because he would be taken back to Privet Drive and he truly feared what they would do to him now that he had spent nearly a year "learning freaky things."

The medi-witch returned with a large tray of food and although she chattered she carefully avoiding answering any of Harry's questions. Instead she told him to first take the three potions on the tray and then "eat everything on the tray" and then strongly suggested that after he ate, he use the private bath and have a good soak in the tub. "I'll fetch you in an hour and take you to your relatives. You will find some clothes which should fit you." With that said she left the room.

Harry realized he was starving. He took the potions and ate most of the delicious food. There were fluffy scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast spread with butter and honey, a dish of assorted fresh fruit, a small pitcher of cold milk and a small pitcher of orange juice. He loved orange juice but the only time he had any was when he was at Mrs. Figg's and that juice was tinned and pumpkin juice was the only juice served at Gryffindor's table.

He had the good sense to eat slowly and savored every bit of food. The eggs were better than those served at Hogwarts as they were always deeply fried and the only fruit they were given was tinned or apples, pears, peaches (in season) and that was in limited supply and someone (usually Hermione and girls on a diet) grabbed the good and healthy things. At least he managed to grab the occasional apple which was more than he got at the Dursleys.

After eating, he went to the bathroom and saw a large bathtub which was already filled with scented water (did they think he was a girl). He touched it with his fingers and it was the perfect temperature. He couldn't remember the last time he had a bath as he was lucky when the Dursleys allowed him to have a short, very cold shower and there were only showers in Gryffindor Tower. He soaked in the water for a time before beginning washing his body as he knew the Dursleys would be impatient and he was probably already in a lot of trouble.

He dried off with large, fluffy and warmed up towels and then noticed some floss, toothbrush and toothpaste. There was a note on them saying "don't forget to floss and brush" so he did. At the Dursleys he only had used toothbrushes to use (and floss he picked out of the trash and washed off before using) and wasn't allowed to use the "good" toothpaste. A box of baking soda was assigned to him and he had to make it last as he only got one small box a month if he was lucky.

He had been wearing a hospital robe which had disappeared and in its place was a full set of nice-looking clothes which actually fit him as if they had been custom-made. The underwear and socks fit also and the black leather dress shoes, despite obliviously new, also fit and he sensed his feet wouldn't be hurting at the end of the day. Hedwig and her cage were gone and he hadn't seen his trunk so he guessed they were with his relatives.

He was refreshed from his meal and bath as well as feeling…healthy, for once. Apparently he had had a haircut while unconscious as his hair didn't seem as messy as it usually was. When he looked in the bathroom mirror to comb his hair and brush his teeth he got a good look at himself. He had never seen himself in a mirror clearly without his glasses until now. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he thought he looked different. He shrugged the thought away as he had to admit he didn't look in any mirror unless absolutely necessary. The Dursleys had always told him that he was so ugly that if he stared at a mirror too long it would break.

The nice medi-witch knocked, asked permission to come in (something no Dursley or Weasley ever did), was granted it and entered. "Are you ready to meet your relatives?" He nodded and followed her out of the room.

Oh well, he had had a good sleep, a relaxing and thorough bath with warm water and great soap (instead of the lye-based soap he had to use at the Dursleys), a nice meal and new clothes – which he sincerely hoped that the Dursleys would allow him to keep. For the moment at least, he was doing better than he ever had been so he stoically followed the medi-witch.

In the seventeen days he had been asleep, a lot of "interesting" things had been happening in both Muggle and Magical worlds.

Amelia Bones called a news conference which would not only be covered by ALL news sources in Britain (including _The_ _Quibbler_ which wasn't usually notified for anything important) and some of the **trustworthy** foreign news sources. The Board of Governors of Hogwarts, certain higher-ups in the Ministry (by invitation only) and senior members of the Wizengamot and for some reason Dumbledore wasn't present (because he wasn't invited). However, the Deputy Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW") was present to represent the ICW and the Supreme Mugwump (Albus Dumbledore) again was not notified.

With the exception of the foreign entities, the British press was informed at the last minute (except for _The Quibbler_ who was considered trustworthy by Amelia Bones to not tip off Dumbledore).

The dignified, noble and above-reproach Amelia Bones began with an opening volley as disturbing as a cannon shot.

"Please be advised that the Muggle relatives that Harry Potter, our Boy-Who-Lived, was placed with by Albus Dumbledore, had tried to SELL our savior to a entity that promised them £100,000 the equivalent of G20,000."

A universal inhalation of breath was heard at this outrageous allegation and reporters started hurling questions at the DMLE Head. She handled this display of rudeness by shouting out "I'm still talking and trying to brief you all of the facts so either shut up and LISTEN or LEAVE." That did shut them up as they knew Amelia Bones all too well to argue with her.

Thus, with the mob hushed (temporarily) she continued.

"The Goblins had arranged for the…sale…of the boy known as Harry Potter at the request of an _interested party_ who, fortunately, was trying to rescue the boy from the prison and abuse which constituted Harry Potter's living conditions. Personally I shudder to think if someone with _bad intentions_ had gotten to the boy first as with his re-entry into our world the name and address of his relatives was revealed."

"From what the Goblins told us, it had been tried before but without success as the Goblins would never turn over the Boy-Who-Lived to such individuals. In fact, they tried to prevent Dumbledore from getting his hands on the child because they opined that the Leader of the Light sealed the Potters' Will, using his authority as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to do so and **claimed** that the Will authorized him to be the guardian of the boy should his godparents be unable to do so."

"In case you didn't know, Sirius Black was James Potter's choice for godfather and Alice Longbottom was Lily Potter's choice as godmother. I am sure that I don't have to remind you the fate of those two. Of interest, Alice Longbottom did not meet with her unfortunate fate until three days after Dumbledore had claimed the boy."

That brought more murmurs and the intense desire to interrupt but the reporters managed to control themselves as they sensed more sensational news would be forthcoming. They were correct.

"Tipped off by the Goblins and given the address of the Dursleys – the guardians – I and other members of the Ministry and some Muggleborns who joined the Muggle police force and thus knew about magic, paid a visit to the 'house of horrors' that Coralee Bradley, the Head of Child Services named it – with good reasons. I and two trustworthy Aurors and one Unspeakable and assisted by Scotland Yard – the chief Muggle police force – carefully checked the house not only for the so-called 'wards that kept the boy safe' and other things and what we found was…disturbing."

She then listed the findings and, as expected, most were horrified and some refused to believe that Albus Dumbledore would allow, let alone be guilty of allowing, such terrible things. She countered by saying that a copy of the official report would be available for perusal.

With all of the horrific revelations, many felt that nothing could be worse than what they had heard. They were wrong, as Amelia was saving the worse (or best in some people's opinion) and juiciest disclosure of all.

Apparently, Lily Evans had not been legally married to James Potter. She was already married and carrying her child when both she and her legal husband were obliviated and she was married off to James Potter – on Dumbledore's orders.

A near riot broke out and questions were hurled at Bones, which she ignored. A few people had fainted or suffered a severe panic attack and there was the requisite tears and angry threats. Since things had gotten out-of-hand and Amelia decided people had enough news for the moment, she ended the conference citing the insurrection as the reason.

She then made her rather hasty escape and waited to see what Dumbledore would think and do about the exposure. She couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting the Real Relatives

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – Meeting the Real Relatives

Harry followed the medi-witch into the room where _his only_ _ **known**_ _relatives_ awaited him. Therefore, he was extremely surprised to not find the Dursleys but a few Goblins, and several other people he didn't know existed. Also, there were two ghosts. He thought he must have been taken to the wrong room and began to apologize but was interrupted by a nice-looking lady who said "No child, you are in the right place."

Then a very dignified (and powerful-looking Goblin) introduced himself as Ragnok, the Head of the Gringotts Britain. "No doubt you are wondering why you are here?" the Goblin said. "So we will start with the introductions and then inform you of the things you should have known."

He then asked those humans present to introduce themselves. They would go alphabetically.

One of the ghosts said "I am your great-great-great uncle Arcturus and you are my heir. I 'died' in December 1991. I did have other older heirs, but they were disowned for many reasons, which will be discussed with you later when there is time. I tried to claim you for years but Dumbledamnit (he spat out) refused as he had you in a _safe place_ and to try to contact you would result in confusing and endangering you.

When I died, he refused to release custody of you or even let you inherit your Lordship UNLESS, he could act as your guardian, _have complete access to all of your inheritances_ , use the Black vote and still have you _sent back to the place of protection_ until you graduated from Hogwarts. I won't say what I said to him – through my solicitors – because there is a lady present, therefore you were denied access to the Lordship until his demands were met or you claimed it before your 17th birthday. Of course, you would never be advised of this because _if he couldn't control the Black fortune and power_ , then no one could. You have been and were to be kept ignorant of your heritage."

"I am your 'many-greats' cousin Cassiopeia and before he died, my cousin Arcturus made me your guardian. If I died before you reached your majority, there were several others listed to act on your behalf but Dumbledamnit, or any of his lackeys or those who pledged allegiance or were subservient to him, would never to be one of them. Therefore, since Arcturus' death, **I am your official and legal magical guardian for the House of Black**."

"I am the ghost of Regulus Black" said the next entity. "I was Arcturus' grandson and legal heir until…until I was bewitched by someone I trusted…to go to my doom for the 'Greater Good' of Dumbledamnit. At my death, I chose to become a ghost so that I could warn my grandfather of what and why it was done to me."

Harry was really confused at these revelations but refrained from asking questions as that was how the Dursleys had trained him. He really hoped things would be explained to him in depth at a later time.

"I am Janus Whitby, from the law firm of Whitby, Wickham and Wolsey and this is my nephew and another partner in the firm, Nimrod. Our firm served as the legal representatives of the House of Potter for almost two centuries, until Albus Dumbledore usurped custody of you and discharged us from your representation. However, we are also the legal representative for the next gentle-wizard who will introduce himself now."

The last person to introduce himself was a cold, austere-looking looking man, dressed entirely in black robes. He had been silent and his face was like a mask, with no emotions showing. He reminded Harry of someone, but he couldn't think who. It was probably due to his silver hair that he failed to make the connection.

"I am…your paternal great-grandfather…Sebastian. My three children are all dead and only one, my daughter, had offspring. Due to some scandalous and dishonorable circumstances, I disowned her. However, shortly before her death, she sent a letter via my solicitors and begged them to convince me to read it. Thankfully I did, and I was able to correct the terrible wrong that had been done to her and our entire family."

He continued, after regaining his composure as apparently it hurt him to think about, let alone explain, the circumstances. Your _biological father_ , would have been my heir but like Arcturus' heirs, he had allied himself with, in my opinion, is the darkest and worse lord in centuries – and I am not referring to he who calls himself Voldemort."

It was Sebastian stating that Harry's "biological father" that the boy could no longer restrain his curiosity. So he asked in a trembling voice, "So you are my dad…James'…grandfather?"

"Mercifully no" came the quick response. "It is a long, very involved tale, which will have to wait until you are better able to handle the knowledge of…."

"But James Potter is my biological father" Harry snapped out. "Everyone agrees that I look exactly like him as well as acting like him - according to one certain individual – and from the few pictures I have seen of him I really do resemble him."

Those assembled started trading looks with one another, until Cassiopeia tactfully asked "Surely you have looked into a mirror – without the need of wearing those hideous glasses – and have noticed that your countenance has changed? Not only do you not need glasses but your hair is basically straight with the slightest of waves. Also your hands have changed not only due to the extensive healings done to you while you were unconscious, but probably due to heredity."

"You have gained a few inches and a small bit of weight" Arcturus opined, "And no doubt you feel stronger and much healthier."

"But why?" a now very scared boy asked. "Why am I so different?"

Again Cassiopeia answered. "You were kept unconscious for 17 days, during which time several blocks and glamours were removed from you and an extensive range of healing was done to you. Bones were regrown, scars, at least the Muggle-induced ones, were removed and nutrient potions were spelled directly into your stomach while you slept. However, you will have to be on a regimen of nutrient potions for at least several months and since your magical growth was compromised…."

"What do you mean I had blocks and glamours on me?" he asked hysterically. "What is a block, a glamour and how was my magical growth…compromised?" That being said the poor boy started to hyperventilate and was given a calming potion to regain his composure.

The only other human present who was not a solicitor or a relative was Apollo Gustave, the Head Healer from St. Mungo's, and he had been prepared for such an emergency. After the potion was given and he considered the boy was sedated enough, it was he who explained about blocks, glamours and magical growth.

At first the boy would not believe any of it as it painted Dumbledore as the person responsible for all of the terrible things that had been done to him. Apollo then handed the boy copies of his health records (before the healing began) as well as a list of potions, charms, spells, hexes and even some curses which were placed on the boy – by Albus Dumbledore.

Then to further upset the unfortunate child, the list of all magic at Privet Drive and on his relatives were precisely recorded and even had official Ministry of Magic stamps confirming the accuracy.

Harry had been trained not to cry, as it only made things worse with the Dursleys. At Hogwarts he wouldn't dare cry as that would prove to all that he was weak, worthless and didn't deserve to be a Gryffindor, a wizard or the son of James Potter. However, he was told that he wasn't James' son, but not who was his biological father or why he was known as Harry James Potter.

Also, he had noticed that some of the illegal charms placed on him were several types of loyalty charms directed to Dumbledore and a few to the Weasleys. There were charms that made him angry, careless, reckless (he had rarely lost his temper, was careless and definitely not reckless at Privet Drive otherwise he wouldn't have survived) as well as charms to antagonize and hate certain people, such as Snape and Draco Malfoy and all Slytherins in general and be shy and hesitant to even try to seek out other friends or information.

He just had to ask "Was there any magic placed on Hermione, McGonagall, the other teachers and Madame Pomfrey as at times it seemed like they didn't care or in Pomfrey's case notice these injuries?"

"We are in the process of discovery but it is probably true that with the exception of Miss Granger, Dumbledore tightly controls everything at Hogwarts and the staff must have been charmed. McGonagall, Snape and Pomfrey definitely had to be hence their behavior of indifference and/or the actual hatred by Snape."

All of this information was too much for the child and despite the administering of another calming potion, Harry did the only thing he could do under the circumstances – he fainted, and was out cold for 27 hours. No one would blame him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Every Magical for Themselves

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – Every Magical for Themselves

He couldn't believe it was happening to _**him**_ – other people yes, but not _**him**_.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer. He held the record as the best student Hogwarts had ever seen, had been the apprentice of Nicholas Flamel and discovered the 12 uses for dragon's blood and was the acknowledged Leader of the Light. He had a phoenix as a familiar as proof of his goodness, purity of mind and soul, honor and nobility. He was called the greatest wizard since Merlin and most had no doubt that if he lived long enough, he would surpass even Merlin in greatness, power, goodness, accomplishments and fame. He had led and "won wars" using the shield and weapons of goodness, honor, Gryffindor bravery and his own powerful magic.

His wand had been taken from him (after he was stunned from behind), and when he awakened, he was wearing magical restraints, and was in a Ministry holding cell. At least it was one of the better ones with a separate shower, toilet, sink and all the necessary toiletries. There was a twin bed with two pillows, nice linen and two blankets. A small table with two straight back chairs, a clothes chest and a small shelf containing some books completed his…prison.

He did not know it yet (not that he would care) but several of his "followers" were also in Ministry cells, but their living conditions were a lot less luxurious. Several of his most faithful lackeys had been quickly rounded up shortly after Harry had disappeared. They had spent the last two weeks being interrogated and checked for charms, spells and potions. Some of them, such as members of the Hogwarts staff, were not only spelled but under an unbreakable vow or two, which would take their magic and their lives if they revealed anything they could not – no matter how much they wanted to. After the interrogations, physical and mental exams (trying to revived some of the many obliviations) most of them were released from the cells and taken to a very, very safe house, which was heavily warded.

A few were still in Ministry cells which were also heavily warded and guarded by Aurors loyal to Amelia Bones. Dumbles waited two days before someone came to "chat" with him. He received three meals a day and fresh clothing the same way it was done at Hogwarts. Although he had no proof, he suspected, and rightly so, that he was under surveillance, so mostly he read the books and worked the two crossword puzzle books (with pencils) which were left for him. No doubt "they" were waiting for him to break or act guilty but he would not give them the satisfaction. Since he had his comforts, he would simply enjoy himself and consider his incarceration as a mini vacation. On the third day, _company_ arrived.

It consisted of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, Lord Falmouth, the Head of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, Erik Borgström, the Deputy Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Tiberius Ogden, Deputy Warlock of the Wizengamot and last, but not least and the worse of all (in his opinion), Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE. With the exception of Cornelius, all were very honorable, no-nonsense individuals who even Albus could not intimidate and he had clashed with all of them. Most times he won, but sometimes he lost. He got a gut feeling that he could NOT afford to lose the confrontation. Albus put on his charming smile and with blue eyes twinkling, invited his guests to sit down but if they did, they would have to conjure their own chairs. "We are not here to socialize" Tiberius Ogden snapped out. "We are here to inform you of your upcoming trial so that you can prepare for it."

"Trial?" replied Albus acting cool as the proverbial cucumber. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked with a surprised and innocent look on his face.

"Oh stop the playacting. You know exactly what trial" Borgström added. He then thrust a thin briefcase at Albus informing him that the catalogue of charges against him were very carefully listed and that he had three days to prepare his case. "But I have not been arrested" the wily wizard stated. "Therefore how can I be tried…." All those present turned to Cornelius, gave him a dirty look until Amelia broke the silence. "I thought you said he was arrested, given his rights, an explanation of why he was being arrested and all other official and legal advisements." "Er… _I thought I had_ but perhaps in all of the confusion – he did put up a fight you know and one can rarely get a word in when Albus starts in on…." Fudge weakly croaked out before Amelia Bones, walked up to Dumbles and said all the things needed for an arrest. No doubt Dumbles would use this glitch to start out his opening statement. She was comforted with the knowledge that they had enough evidence to convict Merlin, St. George and the Four Founders, let alone Dumbledore.

The five walked out before Albus could say anything. He sighed heavily and then sat at his table to read the contents of the briefcase. It contained various folders, one for each legal count with each one scrupulously detailed, signed and notarized by the investigators. In the file that listed witnesses, on the first page of each witness showed the name, occupation and relationship to Dumbledore, who interviewed them, by what means were they interrogated (such as use of Veritaserum, mind probes, etc.) and attached were affidavits of those interrogated then signed and notarized. He was horrified when he read the rather lengthy and extremely incriminating list of names. He needed more than three days to read each document twice or more, think up good excuses, craft one of his famous opening speeches, as well as a draft of the closing statement, cross-exam everyone called to the stand, cite legal procedures (especially ones which he had personally drawn up and saw passed) and…so many other things. He sighed again and wished for a good supply of an extra strength headache potion, a very strong calming potion, several pepper up potions and for the day of the trial, a very large dose of Felix Felicis as he needed an incredible amount of luck. He probably wouldn't get any of them, especially the latter, except for maybe headache potions, but at the moment he'd settle for a bottle of firewhiskey, which he wouldn't get either.

Meanwhile, Magical Britain and the Continent were in shock. Dumbledore had lots of admirers, followers, vassals, pawns and drudges BUT he also had many enemies. Since it concerned the Boy-Who-Lived, some of those who followed him just might give their sympathy to the Plaintiffs. In Britain, it was basically the only topic in the pubs, restaurants, tea and any other parties, while on the Continent and Scandinavia, it only ranked about second or third. Well they did have a life and things happened in their countries they had to discuss, but the "Scandal in Britain" was always good for when conversation ran out or the subject needed to be changed.

Back in Britain so many people were in shock that it is too much to detail at the moment. But it would be safe to say that among the most shocked was Hermione Granger and her parents. All three of them had been taken into custody with the only explanation given to the parents informing them to "take an immediate holiday from their work…for at least a month. They had to cancel the vacation they had booked and get extra coverage for their practice. At least Hermione was allowed to take her books to finish her summer homework.

The three Grangers were given quarters at a safe house, which had all the comforts of a Muggle home – except they couldn't leave or have access to mail or a telephone and contact with the news of Magical Britain. The parents were interviewed, checked for compulsion spells, which was usual for the parent(s)/guardian(s) of a Muggleborn to "convince them" to allow the child to attend Hogwarts and to pay as much of the tuition and other costs as possible.

The Grangers and Finch-Fletchleys could pay for all expenses (and then some), whereas some such as Sally-Anne Perks, Dean Thomas (and the new first-year Colin Creevey) could barely scrape together the funds for the supplies and had to rely on the "other sources" for the tuition payment. If Harry Potter hadn't had his trust vault, he would have gone on the charity fund much like Tom Riddle had.

This consisted of the tuition being paid and a small allowance was given for supplies – which were all secondhand and noticeably so. In fact, if at all possible, as many supplies as possible were lefts overs from prior Hogwarts students. In Riddle's case (and probably Harry's if he didn't have that vault) everything except for his wand were provided from the "come-and-go room" and it definitely marked the new possessor as a charity case as the worn equipment, robes and especially books were not in the best condition.

Thus, such a student started his/her Hogwarts career marked as a pauper and much like it was for Severus Snape, ripe for insults, derision, the butt of "jokes" and "pranks" especially by their "betters" or in Snape's case, the Marauders. It usually continued throughout a Hogwarts career and unless the student was exceptional (such as Riddle and Snape) and even then it affected their future unless they had a highly placed sponsor.

In Riddle's case, despite his intelligence, outstanding academic record, notable magical power, exemplary conduct record, personal charm and many "friends in high places" his potential promising future was quashed…because Dumbledore…well he thought that _something was off with young Tom_ and he was just too dark not to be evil and cause disaster. Since Dumbledore was "fortune's darling" after defeating Grindelwald, he had the power to suppress Tom's career thus causing him to only be able to get work in a shop - _and a notorious one at that. It proved Dumbledore's theory_ that Tom Riddle was destined for evil and darkness as his only source of income originated in Knockturn Alley. And the rest was history which could (but wouldn't) be blamed on Albus Dumbledore.

After she had finished her homework and had spent some quality time with her parents, a witch, who introduced herself as Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, along with a healer, two Aurors, an unnamed Unspeakable and a witch introduced as Coralee Barclay (who would later be revealed to be the Head of Child Services) _dropped in for a chat_. Much to Hermione's annoyance, her parents were taken to another room (and a silencing charm placed on it) with everyone except Miss Barclay, who was to keep Hermione company, and from eavesdropping as a nosy Hermione would try to get around the charm.

Coralee asked Hermione about herself and her life at Hogwarts, which subjects she liked and excelled in, who her friends were, etc. Hermione spent the next 40 minutes talking continually, bragging about her marks, rating her teachers, hinting that the Headmaster had complimented her several times and, of course, her friendship with Harry Potter – and some of the Weasleys.

It was only when Coralee asked what the girl thought of her new world, that the witch sincerely hoped Amelia, et al. would soon be finished and rescue her from the onslaught of Hermione's tirade. Mercifully, the rescue came and Coralee could escape – er, write up the interview.

The first thing said to the girl was by her father "Close your eyes and open your mouth and DON'T ASK WHY!" Since the tone of his voice brooked no rebellion, Hermione did as told. Three drops of Veritaserum was placed on her tongue and the interrogation began.

Fortunately for Hermione, she truly liked and admired Harry but after the troll incident, she was "allowed to become his friend" on the orders of Headmaster Dumbledore. It seemed that Harry was a "disappointment" and not very…smart. He was also lazy, disorganized, and the only thing he hated more than reading was doing homework. Therefore, since she was such an intelligent, generous, loyal girl, she was given the task of "helping" Harry and like Ron Weasley was doing, "keep undesirable persons" from him, persons who would use his fame and naivety for their own evil reasons, and make sure he stayed on the side of the Light and at all times, be the perfect Gryffindor.

"The Headmaster was depending on me to keep Harry on the straight and narrow and see that he didn't flunk out. Unfortunately, this also meant that I would have to help Ron – who hates me – but the Headmaster would have a talk with him and Professor McGonagall would see that I was protected from him and the pranks of his brothers. If I did my job well, the Headmaster hinted that he might become my mentor and who wouldn't jump at such an honor."

Mercifully, she was exonerated from trying to harm or use Harry for her own evil purposes and therefore was not guilty of anything – except naiveté. That could be corrected and, much to the relief of her parents, the girl would not be prosecuted like the many that would be who were caught up in Dumbledore's web.


	6. Chapter 6 - Shock

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – Shock

Although it was completely impossible, Albus Dumbledore was found guilty on all accounts. There had to be some mistake! His opening had been brilliant (if he said so himself) dismissing the accusations as lies, slanders and simply unrealistic. He was calm and composed and wore his usual grandfatherly persona and twinkling blue eyes. He smiled serenely as he made his statement as if he was humoring an upset Hogwarts student.

He was confident that his many admirers would stand behind him, believe him instead of certain witnesses such as Severus Snape, Remus Lupin (who he "accidentally" outed as a werewolf) and a few others…who he had rescued from evil and darkness and given another chance. In his mind he knew that several people besides those two were under strict oaths sworn to him on their life and magic to not ever tell anyone…certain things…which they knew about him or what he forced them to do. He had also done many obliviations over the years especially after he found a rather dark spell that hid his magical signature so it could not be traced back to him.

He was asked to remove the oaths on life and magic on those people under them but informed the court it was impossible. "Why" he was asked and he had the perfect excuse – _he had sworn an oath on_ _ **his**_ _life and magic_.

"I regret that I cannot reveal the contents of the oath" he said with a fake look of regret on his face.

Amelia Bones asked "Can you say who made you take the oath?"

"James Potter" Dumbles said quickly. A dead man could tell no tales, which is why a week before October 31, 1981, Dumbles called James into his office with a strange request. It was 1:00 a.m. and James had snuck out, bringing with him the Cloak so that Dumbledore could "study it" and, not that James would ever know, so that when the "end" came, he would have the extremely valuable Cloak in his possession.

Because Dumbles _**knew**_ that James would soon be joining his ancestors, Albus handed a closed envelope to James and said "James, you are an honorable man and a perfect example of a true Gryffindor."

Dumbles hid a smile on his face as James puffed up at the compliment. Potter had to be one of the most egotistical wizards in Britain and lapped up every bit of praise (even if it wasn't true) and "pranked" anyone who didn't appreciate his awesomeness. A late-in-life precious only child, James was raised to believe he was perfect, amazing and a gift to the world, both Muggle and Magical. He was also a fool in Dumbles' opinion but that fit perfectly in his plans.

"Which is why I am asking you to trust me and do me a great favor which will help win the war before Christmas."

"Anything for the cause" replied a smirking James.

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you." Dumbles handed James a sealed envelope and a sheet of parchment with instructions. James first tried to open the envelope but Dumbles stayed his hand and said "I need you to trust me on this. You do trust me don't you?"

"Well…yes. But what is in the envelope?"

"I can't tell you due to a request from…my mentor" the wily old wizard said slyly, knowing that Potter would think that meant it was from Nicholas Flamel. "Now here is what you must do. The sheet of parchment contains an oath which I am duty bound to take. It is the oath which I must swear to and I need you to administer it to me word-for-word as _I must swear on my life and magic_."

James thought for a moment before asking again "What's in the envelope?"

"A list of instructions that is so secret it can't be revealed to anyone – not even the most Gryffindor of Gryffindors. Before you ask, I do know the contents but cannot reveal them to anyone as the information is crucial to ending the war."

James started to complain that he had to know "a little bit" of what was in the envelope but Dumbles was having none of it. "YOU MUST TRUST ME, as it is too dangerous for you to know. However, if your curiosity is too strong so that you will not do your duty…I can always ask Sirius or Remus to do it."

James couldn't allow that, so he read the parchment's contents while Dumbles swore on his life and magic. He then went home before Lily missed him, annoyed that he couldn't know but smug that he had been chosen for such a great honor.

Dumbles smiled after the fool left. The only reason he had taken the oath was so he could not be forced to ever reveal what was in it. And what was so important that Albus Dumbledore swore an oath on his life and magic – something that he had never done or wouldn't ever again? His master plan for Harry Potter. Inside the envelope it stated that James Potter demanded that Albus Dumbledore carry out all actions as stated below.

Despite what the Potter Wills said, if James did not survive the war, Harry was to be given into the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. If Lily survived, as a Muggleborn wife of a Pure-blood, she was chattel and had no right to contradict any of James' commands, even if it was life-threatening. Albus Dumbledore was to assume total financial control over the Potter estate and have free reign of all contents in all the vaults.

Also, it listed James agreeing to every plan Albus would be putting into place, so that Dumbles would have "a golden ticket" to do anything and everything he wanted to do concerning any surviving Potter (if one actually survived).

It was a fool-proof plan…except for one little thing. Charlus Potter had arranged things so that James could not claim anything of the Potter estate due to his unacceptable behavior and disastrous political views – namely being a minion of Albus Dumbledore. For Harry to inherit, a full medical and magical examination of the "child in Lily's womb" was to be done by Goblins and St. Mungo's healers, and the child could have no allegiance to Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort. Unlike James' Will, Dumbledore could not have it sealed as Charlus' Will was sacrosanct, unbreakable and copies were filed in several places and countries.

James had to read the Will, sign it and adhere to all terms and conditions AND not reveal the contents of it to anyone – if he wanted to get the G25,000 a year allowance which was the only thing Charlus had left him. Charlus had basically disowned his only legitimate son. Thus, he had no choice but to sign and make up an excuse to Dumbles why he couldn't make the generous donation to the Order of the Phoenix or give over the Potter votes in the Wizengamot.

"I'm under oath" James had told his mentor. "I have to wait until I am 25 years old to get anything" he lied smoothly. No one else could see the Will – except for those named in the Will and/or witnessed it. The Goblins refused to show a copy or name the witnesses or executors not even to Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, recipient of the Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer, record holder as the best student Hogwarts had ever seen, an apprentice of Nicholas Flamel and discoverer of the 12 uses for dragon's blood and the acknowledged Leader of the Light. He had a phoenix as a familiar as proof of his goodness, purity of mind and soul, honor and nobility.

But none of these titles, accomplishments or the massive amount of political offices and power he held would sway the Goblins or even the Minister of Magic. But Dumbledore was patient and knew what was contained in James' Will – or at least the one Dumbledore had drawn up for his signature. James was extremely glad that as per the terms of Charlus' Will, James had to sign the Will that Charlus had drawn up for him or else, no allowance and the public announcement of his disinheritance, the dissolution of his marriage to Lily (and the child in her womb) who would pass into the guardianship of the executor/witnesses of Charlus' Will.

As soon as the wards on the Potters' house rang, Dumbles knew the trap had been sprung. He had Fawkes flash him to the house, saw that James and Lily were dead, Harry survived but had a head wound and the Dark Lord was also dead. As a "prank" Dumbles evaporated Tom's body, leaving only his robes, wand and a pile of dust. He then flashed out as he heard someone entering the house.

Immediately he went to Gringotts and yes, James' private vault signaled that he and Lily were dead. Dumbledore demanded James' Will so it could be immediately probated due to the urgency of the matter. The Goblin who retrieved it for him was in his pay and was risking a lot to remove it from the Potter files. However, he knew that Dumbledore would reward him and make him the new Potter account manager. How wrong he was but when you gamble for high stakes, you either win greatly or lose disastrously – especially if you are a Goblin.

Dumbles went to the Ministry and called for an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. While he waited, he nonchalantly opened the Will. It was a good thing no one had arrived yet as Albus threw the biggest temper tantrum of his life. He composed himself and had the Will immediately and irrevocably sealed.

He knew people would take the word of Albus Dumbledore and except for those named in the Will and/or witnessed it. The Goblins refused to name the names in the Will. The Goblins refused to acquiesce to his pronouncements but the "sheep" and even his enemies would obey him to the letter so great was his power and prestige. It would also help immeasurably that he would be the one to officially notify the world of the death of Voldemort.

In the end, Albus got his way with the child, but only had access to the trust vault as he had appointed himself the child's magical guardian. Sirius Black acted like a true Gryffindor and ran off to avenge James by killing Pettigrew, leaving his godson with Hagrid. The fool got himself sent to Azkaban without a trial, which was another plan of Dumbles. The Goblin Dumbles had tempted with riches and power, made a meal for the Gringotts dragon, after several days of torture.

But his plans had gone slightly awry, he was brought to trial with enough evidence to condemn the entire Wizengamot, but his "ace in the hole" would grant him his freedom as _**no one could prove anything due to the oath**_. He would, as always, be getting away with it, be restored to all of his offices, wrest the kid from the bosom of Arcturus Black and others, and things would go back to normal.

But then the witness from hell was summoned. Lars the Sorting Hat was brought in, sworn in as much as an entity could be sworn and naturally, Dumbledore objected. He was overruled.

It was true that Lars could not reveal the secrets of those he sorted. HOWEVER, with the exception of when he sorted the first years, he spent all of his time in the Headmaster's office. He had heard many shocking, despicable and frightening things throughout the centuries, but no one had ever asked him what went on in the office. Until now.

When Albus had been arrested, Lars summoned the head house elf, had the elf put Lars on his head (so the portraits wouldn't hear and blab) and then elf and Hat flashed away to the office of Amelia Bones. He offered to testify concerning things which Dumbledore had done in his office – lately, or in Hat years, the past 70 years.

Amelia jumped for joy, contacted Arcturus Black, gathered the witnesses and the rest was, or would be, history! No one noticed that Lars was gone and, until the trial, no one cared.

Albus' defense flew out the proverbial window, the Wizengamot was shocked as were the population when the _Prophet's_ special edition came out.

The only thing that could have saved him (just a bit) was if he agreed to release people from their oaths, which he would not do because then he was really done for.

"You do realize that if you do not release these people from their oaths, they will be judged as aiding and abetting you and thus condemned" Tiberius Ogden announced. "There is enough evidence to condemn you but will you condemn these people to an ignominious fate simply out of spite?"

Apparently he would, because the Hat didn't know all of the contents of the letter as only Dumbledore did. "I am still under an irrevocable oath on my life and magic." Actually, he wasn't as that was one thing not on the list, but he did it anyway.

Since it was so late in the day, the Wizengamot dismissed everybody and retired to decide the verdict. Although it was already resolved, appearances had to be maintained, the members were hungry and tired and 90% of that august body wanted Albus Dumbledore to sweat like he had made so many others do.

The verdict would (probably) be announced tomorrow and the Wizengamot members would be staying together until the court resumed. Thus, there would be no interviews given, calls and pleas by anxious Dumbledore followers accepted or answered, husbands/wives trying to get first-hand news denied as the Wizengamot members dined well, did discuss the case and then retired to luxurious quarters, while the world waited.

Tomorrow would be a historical day!


	7. Chapter 7 - Desperation

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 7 – Desperation

Deceit, deviousness, disillusionment and disgust. These were the four "Ds" which most people were now using to describe Dumbledore. To call the situation he now found himself in a MESS would be the understatement of the century. Albus Dumbledore finally had to admit (to himself) that he was _**going down**_ as the Muggles said, but he had one card left, which he didn't want to reveal, but HAD TO. It was an act of desperation, but it was his only chance to avoid Azkaban and must be used. He just hoped it worked.

The history books still published a speech of Merlin's because it was so very, very good and should not be lost to history. It involved Camelot, Arthur, the history and beauty of Magic, as well as establishing guidelines for Magical Britain to live by. It was said (by a Muggleborn historian) that this speech ranked among such pearls as _The Sermon on the Mount_ , _Elizabeth I's_ _Armada Battle Speech_ , Wilberforce's _Abolition Speech_ , _Lincoln's Gettysburg Address_ , Churchill's _We Will Fight on the Beaches_ " and _Their Finest Hour_ Speeches, Martin Luther King's _I Have a Dream_ and many other historical discourses. Okay, the Muggleborn was a lot like Hermione Granger when it came to pontificating on such matters but in his view (which was ignored because he was a Muggleborn) those speeches and many others were just as good as Merlin's speech.

But Merlin's speech was considered the best oration ever given by a Magical. Ergo, since Albus Dumbledore still retained (he hoped) the title of "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" (at least in Magical Britain), no doubt this last minute desperate gambit would go down in history as the "Greatest Speech since Merlin's" and hopefully not only save him from Azkaban but allow him to "Continue to serve and save Britain (and thus the world) from darkness and evil." Dumbledore was always the egotist and would never change despite the danger and dilemmas he faced.

However, political pundits deemed it as "The Last Stand of a Desperate Man" which it really was and all it accomplished was to terrify the World of Magic, violate confidences, revealed dark secrets that shouldn't be known let alone be discussed in public, but it served to lengthen the trial to confirm if Dumbledore was telling the truth. Unfortunately, he was.

So what did he expose? The fact that Voldemort still existed in a wraith-like form, had possessed a teacher teaching a course during the past year at Hogwarts (Quirrell), had almost killed Harry Potter and two other students, was seeking a new body, hence seeking the Philosopher's Stone which Dumbledore had "borrowed" from Nicholas Flamel to flush out, trap and so Voldie could finally be defeated by Dumbledore.

"Only I can truly defeat him once and for all" Albus had opined wearing his greatest and most sincere mask. When asked how, he dithered, hemmed and hawed and tried to negotiate without disclosing his ace in the hole card, but had no choice but to do so.

He revealed the existence of Horcruxes. He then had to explain exactly what a Horcrux was and Horace Slughorn had to be found, questioned and research done by Unspeakables. Even the Goblins were asked about Horcruxes since they specialized in esoteric research.* It gave Dumbledore four precious days so that this new evidence could be confirmed, discussed and a decision made regarding if Dumbledore was truly needed to combat this threat.

It was only when Slughorn testified to the existence and veracity of the item, the book it was listed in and that his student Tom Riddle (a/k/a Voldemort) had somehow found out about and asked Slughorn what exactly it did and how one was made.

"Naturally I was shocked and did not tell him the little I knew about it" Slughorn replied sadly, "But I think he might have…legitimized me. He was a very talented and powerful wizard even at such a young age. For some reason he was terrified of dying and it was rumored that he feared for his life."

"Why would such a young, talented, powerful wizard, with a great future ahead of him, fear dying so much?" Ogden asked.

Slughorn hesitated, wondering whether or not to tell what he knew but after looking at a very smug Albus Dumbledore, Horace said to himself "what the hell" and responded.

"From what I heard and personally observed" he began, "He and Albus did not get along. Riddle came very close to not only matching Albus' impressive record for academic excellence but surpassing it. As you know, Albus is very competitive and he seemed to have a vendetta against the boy even before he came to Hogwarts. Albus was then Head of Gryffindor, Deputy Headmaster and main Transfiguration teacher – there were many more students to teach back then so junior teachers were needed and you can ask Filius Flitwick for further information as he taught Charms to first and second years."

"Albus actually campaigned against the child telling Headmaster Dippet and the other teachers and staff that "I sense such a great evil in the boy and fear he will become the darkest of wizards" and…well let's just say Albus did all he could to discredit the boy and get him expelled. It didn't work as Riddle was so very brilliant, charming, helpful and popular with the teachers, staff and many students. He was a supposed Muggleborn in Slytherin, but then things were different in that House in those times, but he still was looked down on for being Muggleborn and on the Charity Fund."

"He overcame so much adversity and prejudice and - if the truth be known – actual sabotage by Albus. But that is too much to debate about now. However, it is my personal opinion that Dumbledore drove Tom Riddle into becoming what he became."

Shouts of outrage were heard from the judges, journalists and the audience. If looks could kill, Horace Slughorn would be lying dead on the courtroom floor due to the glare Albus was giving him. Filius Flitwick was now called as a witness but since he was one of those persons under oath to Dumbledore, he could not comment or confirm Horace's statements. It was the same with McGonagall, Sprout, Pomfrey and Hooch, who had been students around the time of Riddle.

But Dumbledore was shocked as another surprise witness wanted to give testimony. Augusta Longbottom, nee Croaker, had also been at Hogwarts at the same time as the others and not only was she not under an oath to Dumbledore, she had her own vendetta against him due to what had happened to her son and his wife.

"I would like to give evidence pertaining to what Professor Slughorn said" Augusta said standing up in her usual stiff posture.

She was granted the request and sworn in. Naturally, Dumbledore objected since she was using the Longbottom proxy since her son was incapacitated and until Neville reached his majority and thus was a member of the Wizengamot. He objection was denied after she stated "I was at school with Tom Riddle, never knew who/what he became and most importantly, I am under no oath to you."

Taking the stand, she confirmed what Horace had said especially the worse kept secret at Hogwarts of Albus' vendetta against Tom Riddle. She also volunteered the information that Neville had given her regarding the "strange" things that happened during the first year of his and Harry's schooling, including, when she asked so that he had to answer, the things which were ordered to be done in Gryffindor and the way Ron Weasley, the Weasley Twins and others kept Harry's housemates away from him and definitely people from all other Houses.

"Neville told me about some of the things that certain individuals got away with, especially Draco Malfoy and other Slytherins, Snape's…harsh and prejudiced treatment of the other three Houses but especially Gryffindor, singling out Harry and my poor Neville for extra ill-treatment. None of the other teachers did anything despite witnessing such treatment, insults, etc. and the bullying allowed in Gryffindor House was…well it was just unbelievable."

She was asked a few more questions and gave facts about her son and his wife and her own opinion of what caused their fate. They too were under a Fidelius with Dumbledore as the secret keeper. Apparently he took down the spell the day after…the 31st…but did not inform them. Thus, they were easy to find and…suffer the fate that have permanently condemned them to a living death in hell."

"Mercifully, Alice was able to call for a house elf – Dumbledore wouldn't let them have one with them as he considered it too dangerous - who rescued Neville and alerted me to what was happening. I contacted the Aurors but they were too late to save Frank and Alice from their fate." With that said, the stoic, inflexible, proud witch broke down in tears.

An hour recess was called for after that emotional testimony and because everyone probably needed a loo break and/or a cup of tea and a snack.

Albus was taken back to his cell and a light lunch was waiting for him. "Ah," he thought to himself. "I have them where I want them" and then tucked into his meal confident of victory.

Once the court was again in session, Albus was called to the stand and every eye was centered on him – as it should be!

"The Defendant will answer yes or no ONLY to the following questions. Do you know how many of these Horcruxes Lord Voldemort made?"

"Perhaps, as I still have more research to do" Albus answered…rather flippantly in some people's opinion.

"Do you know how to destroy a Horcrux?"

"If I do, I will need the time, equipment and an assistant or two to…."

"Don't you know the meaning of only answer yes or no" Tiberius Ogden shouted.

Albus tried not to smile because he knew he had unsettled the old wizard. However, he was wrong!

"Let us review the questions asked" added Mortimer Morrison, the second judge. "As it stands now: (1) you don't know the definition of only giving a one word answer; (2) you really don't know how many of these horrendous items were made; (3) you don't know how to destroy it, even if you found one; (4) you refuse to answer these questions because you don't know the answers but yet you expect to go free, be provided with assistance and supplies and hold us to a type of ransom for your expertise; and (5) you will not release certain people from their oaths knowing that they will be considered aiders and abettors to your…actions…and thus doomed to the justice of the Wizengamot and the ruination of their lives, honor and reputations."

"Oh come now Morty" Dumbledore began to say but he was cut off.

"Answer yes or no?" Ogden shouted.

However, Albus once again began to do anything but until Ogden banged his gavel several times on the bench.

"All in favor of sentencing Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to a life sentence to Azkaban, raise your wand."

Dumbles stood stiff and in shock as about 90% of the Wizengamot voted yea. They didn't bother to take a nay vote.

The next thing Albus Dumbledore knew was that he was being taken away by four Aurors and within six hours he would find himself in an Azkaban cell wondering what the hell had happened. It had to be a nightmare, but then the shouts, taunts and verbal curses of the cell block started only to be silenced when the Dementors floated by to feast on a new victim.

Since Albus wouldn't release them from their oaths, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey received a five year sentence, but not in Azkaban. Solemn magical oaths were sometimes forced on people to hide the crimes of others and due to their service, personal honor, dedication to Hogwarts and reputations (not to mention the ages of the two witches), they were granted mercy – of a sort.

Minerva and Poppy had their magic bound and were sent to a Muggle prison for a five year sentence. It wasn't a bad prison, as there were many much worse, but it was still a prison. After five years, they would be released and evaluated to see if their magic would be unbound.

Many were eager for Severus Snape to be sent to Azkaban if only because he wore the dark mark. However, several people of great influence asked and were granted (probably because of the large bribes offered) mercy and Snape also went to a Muggle prison. It wasn't as "nice" as the two witches' prison but at least it wasn't Azkaban and he only had to survive for seven years.

Flitwick, Sprout and the other teachers and staff were allowed to return to Hogwarts BUT they were on probation. All were very grateful except for Hagrid, who had to undergo a lot a therapy before he accepted that Albus Dumbledore was not the "great man" that Hagrid knew him to be. Eventually, he accepted his fate but his great heart was broken.

Harry's second year would prove to be very…interesting…and despite being rescued, he would still have to endure unforeseen and perilous events.


	8. Chapter 8 - Legacy

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 8 – Second Year

Harry had spent the entire summer, healing, learning and for once in his life, having fun. He did get fully briefed on all of the things that Dumbledore had done to him…and others. He was shown the list of the spells, charms, potions and hexes that were on him and due to the regimen of potions and the removal of the illegal blocks (courtesy of Dumbledore) not only had his body changed, but his entire personality.

A Muggleborn psychiatrist was hired and spent most of the summer treating Harry. The Dursleys had really done a number on him and the ONLY THING that saved them, sort of, was the fact that after checking the famous blood wards that kept Harry "safe" from Death Eaters (and everybody magical) as well as several things that Dumbles cursed to make Petunia and Dudley act the way they did concerning Harry, they were granted some mercy – except for Vernon because he was Vernon and naturally cruel, vile and a complete and utter bully.

Therefore, after the cursed items were destroyed (including Petunia's wedding ring and Harry's glasses which doubled down on her ill-treatment of her nephew), the wards broken and completely taken down, the house and most of the furnishings could be sold, giving Petunia and Dudders a chance for a new life. They had their identities changed, Dudley was given a bit of counseling also, and the spell that kept him…stupid or not wanting to do well in his studies…was lifted, and he had an entirely new outlook on life. Naturally, he wouldn't be returning to Smeltings (which he had hated) but was given some special tutoring to catch up to the level he should be at, his "friends" or rather gang were out of the picture and didn't know where he went nor did Marge Dursley.

So that Petunia's and Dudley's "good name" wouldn't be too tarnished, Harry's new found relatives had Vernon exposed not for the abuse of Harry, but for several financial abnormalities, such as tax evasion, revealing some…discrepancies…in Vernon's expense accounts and other odds and ends he was in charge of at Grunnings and a charity board he was on, etc., so he went to jail for fraud, theft and a few other things. Just to be thorough, _someone_ ratted out Marge's running of her kennel, she was fined, shut down, denied a breeder's license and had to leave town fast for parts unknown.

Thus, by September 1st, Petunia, Dudley and Harry had new and better lives – until Harry got on the Hogwarts Express. Apparently, there were many people who viewed the downfall of Dumbles, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Snape as well as the disruption of certain rabid Dumbledore supporters'…disappointments…for services rendered, that Harry was "taught a lesson" the moment the train left the station.

Hermione and Neville had been in the compartment with Harry when the _trouble_ started as they were the only ones still speaking to him and Harry and Neville had bonded over the summer. However, the relatives had foreseen the probability of retaliation, and two Aurors had been assigned to watch over Harry. They were disillusioned and once the physical abuse started on all three of the students, the Aurors jumped into action, subdued the vigilantes, relieved them of their wands put them all in several compartments which were locked and punishment was promised once they reached Hogwarts.

Then emergency portkeys were used to take the three students to the Hogwarts Infirmary for treatment of their injuries. A meeting was being held by the new Headmaster, Heads of House and other staff members when the children were portkeyed in. Upon hearing the news Barnaby Bennette, the new Headmaster, just shook his head and called for his personal house elf to bring headache potions and calming drafts for all because no doubt they would be in need of them.

It was then that the Deputy Headmistress, Andromeda Black Tonks, asked the question they all feared, namely, "What are we going to do about Dumbledore's 'junior enforcers' as no doubt the Weasleys were evolved?"

Auror Dawlish, who was in charge of security for Harry on the express added "It wasn't just Weasleys and certain other Gryffindors involved, as there were several Slytherins, a smattering of Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws. In fact, Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley actually joined forces to ' _ **teach Potter and the two traitors with him a much needed and overdue lesson**_ ' and I shudder to think what they would have done to the three had they not been stopped by Aurors. Draco Malfoy actually tried to cast a dark spell at the trio just before we got his wand."

"Did he state what would happen to you once his father learned of this?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes he did, but he was ignored because Ronald Weasley spewed out some of the most…disturbing, disgusting and outrageous…filth…that I have ever heard. He also made threats that impressed even Malfoy – which is why I recommend he be expelled as a hazard to Potter, Longbottom, Granger and probably the entire school.

Barnaby sighed heavily, as he did not want to deal with this but as Headmaster, he had to – it was his job. Many people had been horrified and upset about Dumbledore's fall, but he had purposely – and out of spite – condemned McGonagall and Pomfrey, who had been loved and/or at least respected by generations, as well as Severus Snape – who's Slytherins liked/loved/respected the man – and now they were rotting in a Muggle prison.

No one had thought that Albus would condemn the three to the fate he was told awaited them if he did not release them from the vows and oaths…but he had. They knew too much and if released from their vows/oaths, it would be even worse for Albus. He might even be kissed by a Dementor if they were allowed to spill what they knew about him and his…sins…but his "payment" for their release had been his freedom from Azkaban, and thus was not going to happen.

The judges could not allow that, telling Albus he was lucky not to be kissed, but how could he be so cruel as to condemn three people who had been forced to do as he commanded. His only reply had been "If you demand their freedom, then I must have mine and if not…well the change might do them some good."

There had been a petition circulated and signed by over 3,000 British Magicals that the three (yes, even Snape) be discharged from Hogwarts, maybe even have their magic bound for a year or so, but to condemn them to prison and a Muggle one at that, that was just too cruel and shouldn't be allowed.

The Minister of Magic received the petition (after avoiding it for several days), conferred with the judges and then held a news conference. "I truly regret that unless Dumbledore releases them from their oaths so they can give evidence against him, there is nothing anyone can do. Place the blame where it belongs – with Albus Dumbledore."

Many people did but others, mostly his loyal minions such as the Weasleys, had lost a lot of "benefits" when Dumbledore was exposed, and thus a 12-year old boy and anyone who befriended him, was doomed to become a scapegoat. It had "worked" on the Hogwarts Express (until the Aurors intervened), but at least these mere children were roughed up, taught a lesson by their betters and hopefully frightened enough to plead for certain demands to be met – such as freeing Dumbledore from Azkaban. Otherwise, they lives would be made into a living hell and one never knew as "accidents" happened and one of the three would not live or be permanently incapacitated before Christmas.

It was agreed by the Dumbledore minions, that the Mudblood (yes she was called that) and that cowardly excuse for a wizard, Neville Longbottom, would be terrified (especially after the "real" harassment began at Hogwarts) and that Harry wouldn't want them (or himself) to come to harm and would acquiescent to their demands as soon as possible.

Harry would be forced to not only beg for Dumbledore's release, but also his reinstatement as Headmaster, his other positions, getting total custody over Harry and his fortune, and things would go back to how they were supposed to be – before Harry Potter started all of this trouble! As for Minnie, Poppy and Snape, they could stay where they were because they should have done more to help Albus, but hadn't.

However, there were several problems with this grand plan:

Dumbledore had been exposed and his crimes were such that he was lucky not to be kissed;

The "Terrible Trio" as Harry, Hermione and Neville were being called, would NOT take this lightly. Harry had learned much during the summer as did Neville (and his formable Grandmother) about the abuse done to Harry and to Neville. Hermione was shocked but after careful explanations, she realized that Dumbles was not a Light Wizard and definitely not someone to be looked up to;

His treatment of the "Traitorous Three" (which was the name given to Minnie, Poppy and Snape by Molly Weasley) showed Hermione (and others with a brain or common sense) just how vile Albus Dumbledore was;

Harry had the protection of some very powerful people and although it hadn't been announced, he had inherited the Black Lordship from Arcturus, and was the heir to others; and

Harry, free of the abuse and blocks, was now determined NEVER to be taken advantage of again. Those attempting to harm him, Neville (who was an heir to more than just the Longbottoms) and Hermione (who was found to be a descendent of Hector Dagworth-Granger, as her great, grand and father were Squibs) would be in for the shock of their lives.

Harry's solicitors and Neville's Grandmother had been notified and arrived at the Hogwarts Infirmary within minutes. Janus Whitby and his nephew Nimrod were representing Cassiopeia (who was in hiding so as not to endanger Harry or herself). They looked at the children whose serious wounds had been healed but not the bruises, scratches and Hermione's broken arm, because photographs were being taken to document the damage.

Janus had those healed as soon as the photos were finished, then looked at the list of injuries for each of the children only to be infuriated at what they had suffered at the hands of other students.

Regaining his calm, Janus asked "Lord Harry, what do you want done to the attackers."

Harry had gave the man a look that would do Snape proud, but directed not to Janus but to the attackers. "I want them punished as severely possible. Do you Neville and Hermione agree?"

"Yes I do" an angry Neville replied. "No doubt when Hermione gets over her shock, she will also."

"I want them expelled" Augusta Longbottom said. "There is no excuse for such a thing to happen and I can guess who is responsible, but will wait for proof. Then I will declare a blood feud!"

"That's a wonderful idea" Harry stated. "How do I go about doing that Janus?"

"I will advise you once all of the facts are in and your Aunt Cassie is notified. No doubt Narcissa Malfoy will be summoned for a talk with the new Lord Black and very surprised to find out who it is. That should take care of the 'Draco problem' and infuriate Lucius Malfoy when he hears about what really happened on the Express."

So as the Hogwarts Express made its way to Hogwarts, plans were being made by Harry, et al. and the Hogwarts staff. On the train, despite being wandless and locked in compartments, the "Vigilantes" as the attackers were proudly calling themselves, were happy and confident that they had scored a victory. They would soon find out that it was a pyrrhic victory at best and a severe price would be paid by all of them.


	9. Chapter 9 - More Shock

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 9 – More Shock

"WHAT?" screamed Molly Weasley after being told by her husband that the Twins and Ron had been expelled from Hogwarts.

"At least Percy wasn't involved and Ginny is being given a chance since she had just been sorted and didn't know what had happened" an almost shaking Arthur Weasley told his wife. He then prepared himself to listen to a very loud rant for the ages and not able to get a word in or listened to if he did.

Molly ranted for a good five minutes, threatened everybody but Albus Dumbledore (who was totally innocent and unfairly imprisoned in her opinion) before turning on Arthur. "Just don't stand there like a lump on a toad, DO SOMETHING IMMEDIATELY – OR I WILL!

"OH NO YOU WON'T" Arthur stated – after silencing and freezing his wife in place. "They were caught dead to rights by Aurors and other witnesses of not only verbal abuse and terrible, outrageous threats but they started physically attacking the Head of several houses – Harry; Heir Longbottom, who it is said is an heir to another House; and Hermione Granger, who apparently is a descendant of Hector Dagwood-Granger and being the first magical in three generations, is now the Head of that House."

"Percy is absolutely frantic that his Prefect badge will be taken from him and that any career in the Ministry he would have had will not happen and he'll have to work in a shop despite being a Pure-blood. Ginny is crying and can't stop and is petrified she will be expelled just because she is a Weasley. She has been told to not even speak to Potter, Longbottom or Granger and to keep her distance from them. Because most of the damage was done by Gryffindors, the entire House has lost all of their house points and must start from zero. It is even being said that Malfoy is being punished, despite his father's power and influence."

"And just so you know – and you better damn well care – the Minister of Magic has put me on probation only because I swore – under Veritaserum – that I knew nothing about the planned attack and didn't know for a fact who _persuaded_ our children to do such a thing. My job is the only thing I – this family – has and I can't risk losing it. SO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR I WILL SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

He then left his wife in that position and headed out to his workshop to calm down. He had been given the wands of his three sons to hold for when they had lessons. The Weasleys could not afford private tutors so he and Molly would have to teach them. He hadn't told her yet, but he was keeping the wands on his person and taking them to work with him. At the moment he couldn't trust them especially with their mother's views on the "Dumbledore tragedy" as she referred to it. Thus, she would be in charge of teaching them Potions, Herbology, Astronomy and History of Magic where one didn't need a wand. When he came home from work and on the weekends, he would teach Transfiguration, Charms and attempt to teach Defense which, like many of his generation, his skills were limited due to the "curse on the Defense position" and the dreadful teachers Dumbledore hired.

However, Arthur knew, _he just knew_ that Molly would be badgering Bill and/or Charlie to come home to teach their poor, abused brothers. He hoped they didn't because Bill had an impressive (and slightly dangerous) career, and was under contract to the Goblins and unless he was transferred to Gringotts Britain he would forfeit much and would have to buy out his contract with the Goblins (which would be too expensive to do) and Charlie was doing what he loved most – except for Quidditch – and a dragon handler was held in much esteem. Molly would use any excuse to have her boys home, living at the Borrow and hopefully Charlie would either play Quidditch for one of the teams that had been interested in him or get a job at the Ministry. She had always thought Charlie would do well in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, since he loved animals, or The Department of Magical Games and Sports since he was so good at Quidditch.

He didn't have a chance to mention that the Aurors would be bringing the three boys home in time for dinner, but he was not looking forward to it. Molly would have to be released (if only to cook dinner) and that was when all hell would break loose. At this moment in his life, if he could have afforded it, he would have guzzled an entire bottle of firewhiskey.

The Weasleys were not the only ones to be "punished in the extreme" as some parents called it. Because they hadn't participated in the physical abuse, the few Puffs and Claws were given a stern talking to, a month's detention with Filch, and lost 100 points for their House, as were the few Gryffindors (like Lee Jordan) who didn't join in the bodily physical violence. The Slytherins, however, were in great danger but not as much as Draco, who had proudly boasted that he was the Slytherin leader, being a Malfoy, and even though he was told that his father had heard about this, daddy hadn't showed up. But he wasn't worried as his family was too powerful so his father was probably fighting the powers that be and Draco would, in the end, be hailed as a hero.

Lucius was in a fight all right, but not in Draco's defense. Lucius was trying to save his great wealth and his heir from the fury of the new Lord Black. He nearly fainted when he and Narcissa had been commanded into the presence of the new Lord of Narcissa's family who just happened to be HARRY POTTER. Narcissa's dowry was the largest part of the Malfoy wealth. Not only was the money at risk, but old Arcturus had eventually kicked in some lucrative real estate holdings, a few flourishing businesses, several Black heirloom jewelry, furniture, sterling silver dinner objects and a mint condition Sevres dinner service for 48 made in the 18th Century, which would be considered priceless in the Muggle world.

Lucius had been so dazzled, he neglected to read the entire contract after viewing the "loot" he would be acquiring by marrying Narcissa. Arcturus had not been in favor of the wedding but apparently it would make up for the shame of the original bride, Andromeda, who was disowned for disgracing the House of Black by running off with a (shudder) Muggleborn.

The crafty Arcturus had the terms and conditions at the bottom of the contract, written in very fine print. If these terms were violated in any way, shape or form, the marriage would be dissolved, Narcissa and Draco would become the ward of the House of Black subject to the current Lord Black's control. The terms were listed on the addendum attached to the back of the contract where the parties signed. Even Abraxas, Lucius' father, had missed this important information, so impressed with the extras provided by Arcturus adding onto the large monetary dowry given by Narcissa's father.

Lucius and Narcissa were summoned by Lord Black's solicitors the night of September 1st to appear at their offices no later than 8:00 a.m. on September 2nd. Few people actually knew that Arcturus had died in December of 1991 and Lucius and Narcissa all but jumped for joy thinking they were being summoned because the "Old Bastard" had finally died and left the Lordship to their son Draco as who else could inherit it?

At 8:05 a.m., the Malfoys were introduced to Lord Black, Heir Longbottom and Heir Hermione Granger. Both Malfoys were too shocked to hear that Harry Potter, the Half-blood son of a Blood Traitor Pure-Blood and a Mudblood, had inherited the Lordship. Janus Whitby, solicitors for the Potters, Blacks and many others as well as Darius Hawley, the legal representative for the Malfoys, three Goblins, Narcissa's Aunt Cassiopeia Black, Augusta Longbottom and Sebastian Prince were also present.

Lucius was very unsettled, not because of learning Potter was Lord Black or the presence of the assembled notables, but because Severus Snape's formidable Grandfather, a man who Lucius had wronged in many ways, such as arranging (with Dumbledore no less) to keep hidden from Severus the fact that he had been reinstated to the House of Prince and was Sebastian's heir. He had chosen Snape as Draco's godfather after the incarceration of Draco's original godparents, the Lestranges not because he trusted and admired Severus but because he knew Dumbledore was hiding the news of the inheritance so that he would have Snape trapped and vowed to his service. It was not the first time that Lucius and Albus conspired together over the years for their mutual schemes and nobody knew about it except them. After all, appearances had to be kept up.

For a moment, Lucius Malfoy was actually speechless and before he could say anything, Narcissa stated her opinion about why a "miserable Half-blood son of a Blood Traitor and a MUDBLOOD WHORE had no legal claim on the glorious House of Black" and would have said more except for her Aunt Cassiopeia casting a silencing spell on her wayward niece and then stated her opinion. It wasn't good and Narcissa was hearing exactly what her Aunt and her late Great Uncle thought of her.

It was then Lucius finally thought of a way out of the situation and actually yelled at Cassiopeia Black "How dare you freeze my wife and then snarl out such…such…libelous dribble! We will not stay here a moment longer to be unfairly insulted and will…."

"Will stay" yelled out Amelia Bones, who had been hiding in the shadows but now walked forth. Since she was smiling enough to rival the Cheshire Cat and had a twinkle in her eye to out shine Dumbledore's, and had he not been an insufferable, bigoted and – let's just say it – a grownup spoiled brat, Lucius should have been shaking in his expensive dragon hide boots and keeping quiet. But he didn't and shouted out another "How dare you" before he was stunned by Amelia.

Then it was Narcissa's turn to be…stupid…and she began hurling insults, demands and threats until Lord Harry held up his hand and ordered "Enough of this…nonsense. We have to get back at school" he said turning to the attorneys "And you know what to do."

"Yes my Lord" the attorneys replied in unison. "If you would please cast the spell you were taught we can truly begin the punishments and you three may return to school."

Harry stood up, brought out his new wand and began casting the disownment curse – in parsel tongue – so that no one (at least living) could reverse it. Hearing the dreadful language shocked the hell out of Lucius and Narcissa until Narcissa collapsed on the floor. Then the three school children were escorted out of the room and back to Hogwarts.

Once they had cleared the room, the "fun" now started. To avoid a long, drawn out tale, the fine print and addendum of Arcturus' contact, declared two things which neither Malfoy knew about. The first, no child of Lucius' body and birthed by Narcissa would ever be an heir to the Lordship. Well, actually they had heard rumors of such a thing but ignored it as there was no other Pure-blood male heir for the House of Black after Regulus' death and Sirius' imprisonment and disownment. SURPRISE!

The second was that if (and when as Arcturus knew his Malfoys) Lucius broke any of the terms and conditions – which were many – Narcissa's marriage would be dissolved, all of her dowry, including the investments made with it, the extra property Arcturus had bestowed on her must be returned or if lost or destroyed, the value of the item paid at its true market value. Any child of Narcissa's body whether sired by Lucius or someone else, would become the ward of the House of Black and the current Lord his/her guardian. Thus, Draco would no longer be a Malfoy but Draco Orion Black as he had even lost his middle name of Lucius.

Ouch – could be the word used to describe the feelings of such an announcement. Aaaaccckkkkk could also work, or any other vulgar four lettered word, but again, Lucius was silent due to shock and the realization that he would soon be in a lot of financial trouble and would need an heir. He would indeed have the financial trouble and need an heir but it was rather difficult to father an heir when one was incarcerated in Azkaban, which was were Lucius was going.

Blood feuds of the House of Black, House of Dagwood-Granger, House of Longbottom, House of Potter, House of Prince and a few others not named at the moment, were announced against Lucius for the injuries he had caused to members of those houses. While investigating Dumbledore, certain nefarious things Lucius was involved in came out, lawsuits he had filed and won (due to bribery or blackmail) were reviewed (to his detriment), countless acts of bribery were revealed, embezzlement, slander, robbing widows and orphans, kicking kittens and puppies and torturing Muggles when not wearing Death Eater robes (well he had been Imperiused which was why he had done such things in the past) and – well there was just so much "mischief" he was accused of (and had done) that he ranked up there with Dumbledore.

He was arrested and escorted out by Amelia Bones and Goblin guards to the Ministry for questioning under Veritaserum to not only verify the accusations against him but to find out things they didn't know but were sure to find. Cornelius Fudge had already been notified about the blood feuds, charges and the fact that his vaults had been audited and…well, Cornelius was ordered not to infer with the interrogations, keep it hush-hush until further notice and warned that if somehow Lucius Malfoy escaped, Fudge would be held responsible.

When Narcissa had passed out, the same thing happened to Draco. The new medi-witch pronounced him fine but he was insisting on going to St. Mungo's because "When my father hears of this…." But he was ignored and sent back down to breakfast and it was almost time to go to his first class of the semester.

Narcissa was revived just as Lucius was being led out wearing magical cuffs. Her dear Auntie briefed her on exactly what happened to Lucius and to her and Draco. Then Darius Hawley, the Malfoy solicitor, showed her the pensive memories of Neville and Hermione so that all of Harry's mistreatment could be witnessed as to what happened on the train and Draco's part in the fiasco. Narcissa was horrified as there was no way of covering up Draco's behavior. She was then told that three Weasleys had been expelled and the others were punished severely. However, Draco's fate was entirely up to Lord Harry Black. As Narcissa knew how her son would probably react, she begged to see him and to explain the situation they were both in.

"Good" Cassiopeia said "Make sure he understands the seriousness of this and what could possibly happen to both of you. He will never be the heir to the House of Black, as there are others no one knew about because the Tapestry at Grimmauld Place only showed certain members whereas the main Tapestry at Castle Black shows every person ever having Black blood, even the disowned or those born on the wrong side of the blanket or only passed off as a Black by an adulterous woman."

"Also remind him" Regulus interjected "Of all the things Lord Black can do to you two, from binding your magic, to throwing you out in the streets to fend for yourselves or, in an extreme condition such as the one done by Lord Serpens Black in the 17th Century. He sent his adulterous wife, daughter and the baby boy she tried to pass off as his son to the worst brothel, or rather whore house, as a brothel is too elegant compared to the place they went to. If you remember family history, the baby soon died due to neglect, Serpens' own 14 year old daughter lasted six months dying due to a fast-acting and untreated venereal disease and the wife was murdered by a dissatisfied customer."

Narcissa knew exactly what a Black Lord was capable of doing and her only hope was that the young Harry was merciful due to his age and that Draco quickly developed a lot of common sense and behaved. If not to either of these things, then they were well and truly doomed.


	10. Chapter 10 - Life in the Inside

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: I apologize for not writing anything for a while but, there was Christmas, the plague going around which I still have, Peeves was misbehaving and the weather is BAD. Will try to do better.

Chapter 10 – Life in the "Inside"

Mercifully, for Narcissa and Draco, the proud, spoiled child was convinced – for now – of the seriousness of the situation and although it physically pained him to do so, he agreed to behave, but only after asking if his mother was _**positive**_ that even if Potter and Longbottom _somehow managed to die during their Hogwarts years (or shortly thereafter),_ what were his chances of becoming the next Lord Black. Since Draco had been taken to Gringotts, two ghosts, much more frightening than the Hogwarts ghosts in Draco's opinion, became visible with the elder one shouting out _**"NO"**_ in an eerie and chilling voice. Draco was then introduced to Lord Arcturus and his cousin Regulus.

Nothing had ever terrified Draco as these two ghosts and it took all of his Malfoy control not to scream, soil himself or faint while being chastised and having the "law" laid down for him. When things couldn't possibly get worse, they did, as Arcturus informed the now quivering boy that he had to swear allegiance to…Harry Potter…and a piece of parchment was handed to him containing the oath he had to give on his life and magic. He would become a vassal to Potter but also Longbottom and was not allow to harass the Mudblood Granger. Would life even be worth living in such a world? Then, he fainted, sincerely hoping this was just a very bad dream.

As expected, when the Aurors brought the three boys home, Arthur had to cancel the spells on his wife but not before he had the Aurors inform Molly exactly why the children were expelled as well as making certain Molly knew that Arthur's job and her freedom were at risk. The boys had admitted that their mother had urged them to do what they did as "We are Dumbledore's supporters through and through and we MUST help him be restored to what is rightfully his and those who caused his unlawful, shocking, slanderous and totally uncalled for downfall MUST BE PUNISHED."

The boys had also mentioned (since they were under Veritaserum) all of the perks the family had lost and of the rewards they would be receiving in the future if they obeyed and supported Dumbledore. The Twins didn't want to participate in the "train incident" but were threatened and forced by their mother – but not their father as he didn't know about it – and thus had no choice unless they wanted to be disowned and cast out of the House of Weasley.

Just so there was no "confusion" a written document was given over listing everything that had been done, on whose orders and the reasons for the punishments and warnings given to Arthur and Molly. She was then released to sign the document after she read it and thus, theoretically, would adhere to the terms and conditions of the House of Weasley. Before the Aurors left, the Auror in charge stressed that Arthur would hold onto the boys' wands and they would only be allowed to use them when they were given lessons which needed a wand and that ALL Weasleys, including Bill and Charlie who lived and worked outside of Britain, would be watched.

However, the moment the Aurors had cleared the Burrow, Molly started her screaming fest about how they would still support and restore Dumbledore back to power, NO ONE would tell her how to raise her children and demanded that Arthur turn the wands over to her, as well as anything else that came to mind. The diatribe had been longer, more bitter and wrathful than Arthur expected but he listen anyway. However, Molly didn't think he was listening, and learning as well as he should be to what the Weasleys were really going to be doing, so she got his attention by slapping his face and demanding he pay more attention. Gentle man that he was, something snapped in Arthur and the next thing he knew, he had slapped her back. The fat was in the fire now.

The three boys were shocked by the slapping but were more alarmed at the physical fight that their parents engaged in and Arthur actually winning by stunning his wife. There was silence for a moment while Arthur caught his breath and the boys took in what had happened, but then Ronald (naturally) asked "Are you going to revive mum to cook dinner? I'm really hungry." The Twins just looked at each other and shook their heads but Arthur, totally against his nature was still so angry that he lashed back at Ronald.

"If you are that hungry, cook something yourself – without burning down the house – or make a sandwich or beg food from the Diggorys or Lovegoods because…" he stopped to take a much needed breath "I am seriously considering…divorcing your mother…for shaming and endangering House Weasley." He then left the house (after taking Molly's wand in case one of the boys decided to use it to revive their mother) and took a long walk to clear his head and decided what he was going to do. His life was now in shambles and it was all due to Albus #*$#&^#&^* Dumbledore. He would now have to decide how he was going to save his family from the fate Molly had saddled them with and if divorce was the only way to do so.

He truly wished he had a friend to turn to for advice but realized that since his marriage to Molly and the loss of his own brothers, the only "friends" he had were either killed in the war or were staunch Dumbledore supporters. The people at the Ministry who he associated with and were on good terms were merely acquaintances. They didn't do things outside of work, didn't accept the invitations he gave them to come to dinner nor did they invite him and Molly over for a meal, to parties or what passed for entertainment for wizarding couples. His family was all he had and was now in danger of falling apart.

He had never felt so alone and confused in his life. He had to do something but didn't know how or what to do, only that it had to be done as soon as possible.

Severus Snape was slowly getting used to living in his new prison. He was used to living in prisons, starting with the horror of his father's treatment, being bullied at his Muggle primary school which paled in comparison to the bullying he received at Hogwarts from the Marauders as well as constantly watching his back in Slytherin House. Then he was trapped between the Dark Lords Voldemort and yes, Dumbledore, who he always considered, but at this time especially, darker than Voldie had ever been. Hogwarts had become a prison as he was forced by Dumbles to work teaching dunderheads if only to avoid Azkaban. He knew that he had been spelled, hexed, charmed, obliviated and totally controlled by Dumbledore and forced to make oaths on his life and magic to do the things Dumbles had forced him to do as Azkaban always lurked in the distance and definitely there was a strong guilt charm placed on him concerning Lily.

It wasn't the first time he had asked the Void (which was what he called God for want of a better name) WHY ME? As usual, he received no answer. His life had been a failure in every way. His intellect, magical power and other talents had been wasted, not by him but by those who controlled his life in one way or another. There were times when he thought about ending it all but Dumbledore's spells had made it impossible to do so. While Dumbledore had a use for him, he was forced to live and work for the old fiend and do whatever he commanded, especially things rather dark. As the self-proclaimed and universally acknowledged "Leader of the Light" Severus Snape knew some, but probably not all, of the darkness Dumbledore really practiced. But as the Leader of the Light, he could not be seen to get his hands "dirty" and had minions like Severus do such work for him. Snape really didn't want to know what dark magic the old coot did do on his own but he wouldn't be surprised if he probably did things that would chill even Voldemort's soul.

But now, the unbeatable Albus Dumbledore was sitting in Azkaban, no doubt plotting how to get out of prison and getting back all of his positions and power. The last thing Severus had heard, Dumbledore was in the "better" part of Azkaban. Few people knew that Azkaban had more than one level of punishment. Level one was a small group of cells which held the short-timers, meaning those who went to Azkaban for a few weeks or months and where the likes of Mundungus Fletcher usually ended up. The cell had a stone bed but a respectable mattress, linens, pillows and blankets which were changed monthly. You had a chamber pot which self-cleaned and a small sink with towels and soap. Your uniform was changed once a month and the male prisoners were given a shave once a week. You could receive and send mail but the Dementors came around once a week for five minutes. You had two meals a day but only water to drink. You could have visitors once a month with the exception of a reporter or any other writer.

Level three was where the most dangerous, degenerate, dark, evil and those serving a life sentence were confined. The conditions were too horrible to mention.

Level two was in between one and three and this was where Dumbledore now resided. Despite all that had been revealed about him, he still had some loyal supporters, had done some good things like defeating Grindelwald, discovering the 12 uses for dragon's blood, etc. Also his great age was factored in as _**this was a punishment**_ and the third level would have seen him dead within a month or less. It was similar to level one except he could receive mail – after the Aurors inspected it for secret messages and spells – but couldn't send any except once a month and then only to a relative or a legal representative and the Aurors read and checked it before it was sent.

However, since he was Dumbledore, he had the great privilege of being allowed to have books to read and parchment and ink so that he could write notes and perhaps eventually pen a book or paper and thus still be of help to Magical Britain. The books and any writings had to be approved by the Warden and a good explanation had to be given as to why Dumbledore needed a book. Also, his many followers sent him presents from sweets, biscuits, a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ and books. Again, everything was carefully inspected by the Aurors and Warden but he was allowed unheard of concessions and special treatment.

However, nothing is perfect and one of the rules concerning prisoners was the weekly shave and monthly hair cut to prevent vermin from spreading. Thus, much to his horror and despite his demands, for the first time in many decades, Albus Dumbledore got a haircut and a shave! It totally changed his appearance and his protests even chased away the Dementors for a while.

His optimism kept him going as he knew some of his followers would be moving heaven and earth to free him – one way or another. Meanwhile he had books, writing materials and hope which was more than the three others had – and all thanks to him.

Minnie and Poppy had accepted their fate as it was no use crying over bound magic and because they knew that Dumbles would never release them from the oaths he had forced them to take. They were given a cell together so that was some comfort in their now ruined lives. After five years they would be released and re-evaluated by the Wizengamot as to whether their magic would be unbound. It was a given that they would not be getting their former positions back nor receiving their hard-earned pensions. All they had to do was to survive.

When Dumbledore became Headmaster, he had not only changed the curriculum but many other things – to save money the school always desperately needed. The staff had very comfortable private quarters, a house elf servant, their food and drink supplied and the PRESTIGE of being a teacher at Hogwarts, which according to Albus was worth more than money. Therefore, no staff member had received a raise since Dumbledore took over and the few new staff hired since the 1950s were given a very frugal salary since all of their necessities were supplied and now they had all that wonderful prestige!

Although the cost of living rose, the salaries remained the same and clothes had to be replaced, necessities such as single malts and firewhiskey purchased, presents were given to friends and relatives, holidays paid for and all of the other things which made life livable. There wasn't much left for savings, especially after taxes to the Ministry of Magic was paid – and they were always going up.

The teachers had only their pensions for their old age or retirement, and Minnie and Poppy had lost them.

Poppy had more hope than Minnie as at least she had money stashed away. She had received an inheritance when her mother and a great auntie died and before their deaths, they had opened a Muggle bank account in Poppy's name and slowly deposited as much money as they dared into that account so the Goblins wouldn't know about it and for Poppy's inheritance tax to be much less. By the time both witches had left this mortal world, there was a very tidy sum put away.

When she could, Poppy spent her galleons for the "benefit" of some favorite and trustworthy Muggleborn students. She exchanged her galleons for their money and at a much better rate than the ruinous one of the Goblins, and then deposited the pounds in her secret account. Since the students were obligated to deposit their pounds at Gringotts to pay their tuition, usually they used Poppy's galleons to purchase school supplies and for spending money. It wasn't much but it gave some help to the Muggleborns and Poppy.

Minnie kept her small savings hidden at Hogwarts but now even that was lost. It was very well hidden and hopefully if she ever was allowed to return to Hogwarts for a visit, it could be retrieved. Basically, she would have nothing left except the small cottage she had inherited from a maiden aunt, on her father's side. She hadn't been there for years as she rarely had time (or the funds) for a holiday due to the extra work Albus always forced on her. At times, she hoped she didn't survive prison as she had nothing to go back to.

Both witches were given work to do with Poppy aiding the prison medical staff (one very old, slovenly and uncaring Muggle nurse who had every intention of letting Poppy do most of the work) while Minnie was assigned to the laundry. She would be allowed to tutor some of the younger inmates who were basically undereducated for some reason but it would be after she completed her shift. She didn't know if she would have the physical or mental energy to do so but would "think about it."

Out of the four prisoners, only Severus Snape was fitting in. As with all newbies, four bullies tried to intimidate him. Since Snape was highly educated, thin, pale and thus probably a wimp, four large, brutal "lifers" cornered him in the shower. It will not be mentioned what they said or intended to do to him, but one may guess.

They thought it would be easy but were quite surprised to learn: (1) he could easily outthink them; (2) he wasn't as weak as he looked and he had taken numerous Muggle self-defense lessons in his free time as well as having skills in school yard fighting; (3) he had studied some esoteric magical defenses in a rare book he found and was self-taught and wanted to try them out (they were dark, of course); (4) he absolutely refused to be browbeaten by such filth; and mostly importantly (5) he was Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master, an intellectual, Death Eater, spy, greasy dungeon bat, possibly a vampire (as the students thought) and generally a mean SOB and since his graduation from Hogwarts _he vowed that he_ _would never again be bullied_!

Dark Lords didn't count as - well they were Dark Lords – plus everybody has a boss, had to obey governmental and societal laws and put up with things they didn't like BUT that didn't mean one had to be a slave to these overlords, even if only in the privacy of one's mind!

Two of the bullies tried to pin his arms behind his back but Severus was too quick for them and none of the four knew what hit them only that they lay bruised, bloodied and had the occasional broken bone. Snape finished his shower and went off to his cell to sleep.

It had been other prisoners who found the four incapacitated bullies and reported them to the guard. Surprisingly, it was Severus who was punished despite the Warden believing him. "It's for your own safety until they cool down. You'll be in solitary for a month."

Now just about everybody detests solitary confinement, but not our boy Sevvy. Despite the lack of books and things to do, he quite liked it. He slept a lot to make up for all those sleepless nights (and days) and since there was no students, Voldemort or the biggest pain in the ass, Dumbledore to interrupt his snooze, he had the first good night's sleep in years for the next 30 days.

When awake, he practiced his defense lessons and did a bit of Muggle exercises. Then he did something he also hadn't had the chance to do for a long time – he thought. Mostly it was about potions and new ones he had wanted to experiment with but with Dumbledore's nagging, manipulations and downright irritating him for his amusement (because he could) he had no free time to conduct any research that wasn't ordered by Dumbledore. Due to his prodigious memory, he was already doing the work in his mind.

He also thought about his misspent life. Well, he didn't misspend it – others did, due to their manipulations, control, jealousy and agendas. However, as soon as he was released (and hopefully his magic was unbound) he was going to start anew, preferably by leaving Britain. Poppy wasn't the only one with a Muggle bank account. Severus had started one after he received a patent for a potion he invented only to have Dumbledore "convince" him to donate all proceeds to the Order of the Phoenix. Since then, anything he invented was patented under an alias. He wouldn't receive personal credit, just the money and Albus couldn't get his hands on it if he didn't know about it.

When his month of "peace" was over, he was taken directly to the Warden's office and given a warning. "I hope you have learned your lesson and will cease to cause any trouble" he said sternly. The Warden had been informed that this Snape fellow was _special and of interest to the government_ but not why. He was to look after the strange man and see that he came to no harm, but it seemed Snape was just full of surprises.

"Warden Dutton, why was my confinement cut short?"

"It wasn't - you served your thirty days."

"Hmmm. I guess it's true that time flies when you are having fun."

"What do you mean by having fun?" the Warden asked.

The man explained how he spent his time, got caught up on sleep, etc., much to the shock of the Warden.

"Is there any chance I can do another thirty days?"

"WHAT!" the Warden screamed. "No one _likes_ solitary. Are you…crazy?"

"Not as much as some individuals I am acquainted with. I found it stimulating to be alone with my thoughts for a while. No doubt I will be assigned some labor to do?"

"Of course. Since you are a chemistry teacher you can help out in the Infirmary and tutor those prisoners who are trying to better themselves. Does this meet with your approval?" the Warden asked sarcastically.

"I agree to such employment BUT, please be warned that I was the one attacked by four over-sized bullies who definitely meant me harm and although I managed to…dissuade…them from harming me, I was the one punished. Therefore, please be advised that I will defend myself if attacked, so I suggest you warn the inhabitants behind these walls to leave me alone."

That ruffled the Warden's feathers but before he could give a nasty reply, Snape asked "Do you know why I am incarcerated here?"

"No. The government wouldn't brief me except for saying you were…unique. What did you do – murder people at your school?"

The man said nothing, he just smiled. It was the most discomforting smile the Warden had ever seen and he didn't want to know what the man had really done. He had seen what this man was capable of turning the tables on the four bullies, _severely damaging_ them, and then finishing his shower and calmly returning to his cell to sleep.

He would have the guards carefully watch him to prevent further incidents from happening.


End file.
